Hot Heroines! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: Hot Heroines is an adult action type of mature movie screenplay about these two bisexual ladies that are secret agent detectives that stop criminals from doing harm to people and take away their fame and furtune just to get it for themselves, then they help this young man who went from bad to good because he has been abused in his life time by too many people.


HOT HEROINES: by Preston J. Richardson!

It's a Monday morning down over at London, England, everything was peaceful, quiet, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and from place to place, everybody is friendly, that was until that time over at South Bank Centre, there was a robbery going on over there with five Scottish bank robbers from Scotland, all men, and one of them started shouting "I WANT EVERY BLOODY GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING DOLLAR THERE IS IN NTHIS BANK, AND NO ANDS, IFS, OR BOOTIES ABOUT IT EVER!" But there are ten British policemen watching them and guarding the bank. So one of the police guards told him "OH NO YOU DON'T!" So the ten cops went in the bank with their guns out at the robbers, started shooting at them but missed, but the one who shouted at the bank tellers shot one of the cops, and that cop was down on the floor dead. But the police force from London has not given up, they still shoot at those Scottish bad guys, and the Scottish crooks still shoot at them, but they all missed each other, that was until that time before the Scottish crooks left the bank with all of everybody's money, there was this 47 year old big, tall, slim, hot, strong, beautiful, pretty, perky, very attractive, very sexually sexy, exotic, magnetic, unique, energetic, athletic woman with peanut butter colored, deep dark olive complexioned skin, very big, round sharply-etched high cheekbones on her face, very sexy long hair all the way down to her buttocks, a very gorgeously sexy smile on her face, and a very sexy deep low voice with a foreign European-Mexican accent who is part Mexican, Italian, European, Egyptian, Greek, Spanish, Brazilian, South American, and part Native American/Cherokee. She was born in Costa Rica, Mexico. Her name is Jacqueline Christina Avellano who speaks all sorts of worldwide languages, including Spanish and English as well. She looked at the five Scottish boys with that sexy smile on her face and said "Hello there, handsome guys." The first Scottish man who shouted at the tellers asked the other four men this question about Jacqueline.

The first Scottish crook: Who the hell is that bloody female?!

The second Scottish crook: I don't know, Boss. I've never seen her before in my life.

Jacqueline Avellano: I am Jacqueline Christina Avellano! I am an avenger of justice!

The first Scottish crook: GET HER, MEN!

All four Scottish crooks: Right, Boss!

And all five crooks started shooting at Jacqueline but missed. She jumped higher away from the crooks' bullets, then came back down to fight the crooks because she was very unstoppable. The third crook tried to shoot her in the back, but Jacqueline grabbed the bullet with her right hand, threw it out the window, used one of her grenades, and blew it up at the crook to make him fly out of the building so that the police can get him, handcuff him, and put him in the paddy wagon which they did.

The first Scottish crook: (still inside the bank.) Now what the fuck is going on?! Somebody check that girl's dignity and destroy her once and for all!

The fourth Scottish crook: I'm on it, Boss!

But little did the fourth crook know that Jacqueline hid behind a corner near a safe in the bank, so she tripped him and made him fall. The crook turned around with his gun aiming at her, but Jacqueline used her avenger's ray-gun to zap the pistol from his hand, then used an electric justice gun to zap him and the others she sees flying out of the bank to the police to get them all, and they've got them.

Jacqueline: (walking out of the bank.) I've got them all for you, Officers. They won't mess with anybody in this world anymore.

Then the British chief of police name Scott Mann; a 65 year old man with a grey suit came to congratulate Jacqueline for a job well done.

Scott Mann: Jacqueline, I want to thank you for a job well done with everything here.

Jacqueline: Anytime, Mr. Mann.

Scott: (smiling.) Please, I prefer Scott if I could.

Jacqueline: You got it, Scott. Those five Scottish creeps will fucking think twice before they ever fool around, or even frighten anybody in the world again, I'm Jacqueline Christina Avellano; The Hot Heroine!

Scott: Sure enough you are, Jacqueline! So tell us, what are you going to do the next couple of days?

Jacqueline: I'm on my way to America straight down over to Las Vegas where the Las Vegas police needs my help, plus, I'll be having a new partner, and her name is Shelby Robbins. And I hear that she's a college graduate, and a real sweetheart, so I can't wait to meet my new partner because I can't just do any of this alone by myself, you know.

Scott: Awesome! When do you leave for Las Vegas in America?

Jacqueline: I leave tomorrow to go to Las Vegas!

Scott: Well good luck, Jacqueline!

Jacqueline: Thank you!

Then, the next day, she flew on a jet plane straight to America to Las Vegas, Nevada. She got off safe and sound as she arrived there. She took a limousine to the Excalibur Hotel with her luggage, while she's waiting for her red two door shiny new 2016 Subaru, Turbo to be shipped to Las Vegas from another plane, and that arrived too straight to the same Hotel parking lot because it belongs to Jacqueline Christina Avellano. Jacqueline went up to the elevator with her luggage to room 769 is where she will stay. She went in there, and it's a beautiful room with one big bed, a high definitional television, one bathroom, a kitchen, a sink, covers, and a refrigerator, along with a microwave, and a clean stove. So Jacqueline smiled and said this to herself.

Jacqueline: Wow, this is really living! I love it! Fuck yeah! (She laughs.) Heheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Suddenly, Jacqueline heard a knock at her hotel room door. She drops her luggage, answers the door, opens it up, and another girl with her luggage came with a smile on her face. She's beautiful, pretty, perky, hot, very attractive, middle size, looks like a punk rock girl with short greenish brunette spiked hair, milky-white skin, high cheekbones, deep low voice as well, cool punk rock clothes, and her name is Shelby Edith Robbins. She went and said hello to Jacqueline with a smile.

Shelby Edith Robbins: Hi there! You must be Jacqueline Christina Avellano!

Jacqueline: (smiled back at Shelby.) Hi there, and you're Shelby Edith Robbins! How are you doing today?

Shelby: I'm doing fine. What nationality are you, Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: I'm Spanish, European, British, and Polish. What about you, Shelby?

Shelby: I'm Swedish, Canadian, and American. (She checks Jacqueline's olive complexion out, along with her cheekbones.) God damn, Jacqueline! You look so fucking hot and sexually sexy!

Jacqueline: (checking Shelby's milky white skin out.) And you look so fucking perky and sexy! Do you want us to touch each other?

Shelby: Oh fuck yeah, that would be very cool! But could you do something for me before we touch each other?

Jacqueline: I'll do anything for my new partner. What's up?

Shelby: Could you slap one of your cheekbones across your face real good and hard and grunt UMM for me? And I promise you, I'll do the direct same thing for you.

Jacqueline: (getting ready to slap her own face hard.) Sure. Are you ready?

Shelby: (getting very horny for Jacqueline.) Yes I am.

And Jacqueline slapped her left cheek across her face seven times real good and hard grunting "UMM" like a real tough girl, and Shelby slapped her right cheek across her face seven times real good and hard grunting "UNH" like a rock and roll woman. Then they both slapped each other in the face seven times real good and hard grunting and saying "FUCK," then they took off each other's clothes, underwear, and bras, pressed their face cheeks to each other, got real close, and started having sex with one another.

Jacqueline: Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!

Shelby: Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!

Jacqueline: Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Shelby: Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Jacqueline! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Jacqueline! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! UNH! Jacqueline!

Jacqueline: Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Shelby: Hhh! Touch me, Jacqueline! Hhh! Hhh! Touch me, Jacqueline! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! UNH!

Jacqueline: UMM! UMM! UMM! Fuck! UMM! UMM! UMM! Fuck! UMM! UMM! UMM! FUCK! UMM!

Shelby: Fuck me! UNH! Fuck me! UNH! Fuck me! UNH! Fuck me! UNH! Fuck me, Jacqueline!

Jacqueline: UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM!

Shelby: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! HHH! HHH! HHH! HHH! HHH! HHH! HHH! HHH!

Jacqueline: FUCK! UMMMM! FUCK! UMMMM! FUCK! UMMMM! FUCK! UMMMM!

Shelby: (came big time!) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jacqueline: (also came as well!) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm!

Shelby: Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jacqueline: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Did that felt good for you, Shelby?

Shelby: Yes it did, and I liked it so much, Jacqueline. I want to do it with you again because I am so glad to be your partner to fight crime with you.

Jacqueline: We'll do it with each other real soon after we solve our first mystery together, and defeat a bunch these fucking criminals and evil doers that cross the line and do wrong. Fuck yeah!

Shelby: Oh yeah, Jacqueline! Big time! Cheek to cheek.

Jacqueline: Cheek to cheek, Shelby. Welcome to the force.

Shelby: Thank you.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas; at the City Hall Police Department, in the main office up front, there is a 68 year old guy with a navy blue suit and a tie who is in charge of the police force named Commissioner Norman Bleu who has called every policeman and police woman, detectives, FBIs, and secret agents about a gang of criminals from out of Chicago who came to Las Vegas to take away every fame and fortune from the whole city.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Okay, everyone, listen up! Be on a look out for five guys and four girls that are a gang of criminals from out of Chicago, Illinois that want to take over Las Vegas and steal everything that we all have got here! One of the guys who is in charge of the gang is this guy shown in the picture on the projector screen here! His name is Joe Geyser! He is big, tall, slim, ugly, wears a goatee, has long brown hair, a dangerous man, and very psycho! But be very careful men, he is a whole lot muscular and more powerful than we are, and so is his gang!

One of the detectives: Okay, I don't get it, Chief. If he and his gang are more powerful and dangerous than we are, then that means we can't do this job alone like this. We can't stop them alone if they're stronger than we are. So we need another person who is about as powerful as we are to stop those nasty crooks for us.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: I'm just getting to that, Gary. Don't worry. (Now to the rest.) I know the exact two females that are more powerful than the crooks that can really stop those criminal minds for us! They call themselves "The Hot Heroines!" Their names are "Jacqueline Christina Avellano and Shelby Edith Robbins, and they're bi-sexuals!

A female detective: Really, Chief? I thought they were lesbians.

And everybody laughs and so does the Commissioner for a little while.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Nope, they're not lesbians. They're bi-sexuals alright. And they should be coming to this door starting right now.

Everybody turns around, the door opens, and Jacqueline and Shelby appear inside the main office, and everybody claps and cheers for the two ladies. The Commissioner welcomes them as well.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Come on in, ladies! Join the party of the force!

Jacqueline: Don't mind if we do, Commissioner. (Now to Shelby.) Let's go, Shelby.

Shelby: You got it, Jacqueline honey.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Okay, now that we've got everybody here, including Jacqueline Avallano and Shelby Robbins, (To Jacqueline and Shelby.) Jacqueline and Shelby, we are talking about a bunch of nasty criminal smugglers from Chicago, five guys and four girls, and the person who is in charge of that gang is Joe Geyser. And he calls his gang "The Devil's Glamorous."

Jacqueline: The Devil's Glamorous? Never heard of them.

Another policeman: (to Jacqueline.) Well here's his picture on the projector screen, and this Joe character is ugly!

Jacqueline: Yeah, he doesn't really look so good if he's a criminal.

Shelby: Not only that he looks ugly, but I hear that he's psycho. Jacqueline and I saw it on the newspaper.

Jacqueline: Indeed we did, Commissioner.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Good. Are you girls willing to help us capture him and his gang?

Jacqueline: (smiling.) Of course we're willing to.

Shelby and Jacqueline: (smiling with their cheekbones pressed against one another.) That's why we are called "The Hot Heroines! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! (Then they let go of each other for now.)

A male detective: Wow! I can picture you two lesbians by now!

Jacqueline: Mm-mmm, we're not lesbians. We're bi-sexual buddies.

Shelby: Me and Jacqueline are real good pals, and we love both men and women at the same time so we're not gay.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Okay, we all understand you two. Now going back to basics, I will show you their hideout as well.

Quickly, Commissioner Norman Bleu showed everybody the gang's hideout on the projector screen, and it's on the corner of 9TH Street and Hassett Avenue, number 623.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: This is where their place is, and they want to move out of there to be rich like us. But we won't take any chances from them at all!

Jacqueline: I sure won't take any chances from them because they're all too dyslexic.

Shelby: Neither will I.

All the police: Neither will we.

Meanwhile at that small house at that address at 623 9TH Street by Hassett Avenue, there is that ugly bad man Joe Geyser with four other men and four beautiful women. Their names are Conjoin Goo; a black man, Philip Lance; a white guy, Guy Doff; another white guy, and Mario Most coli; an Italian guy. Now the four girls. Kathy Dombrowski; a white woman, Sue Gertz; another white woman, Eureka Mickles; a black woman, and last but not least, Darlene Limberopolis; a beautiful, pretty, very attractive, very perky, very sexy, very hot, magnetic, exotic, olive skinned, high cheekbones, long brunette hair, deep low voice Greek/American breasty woman, and she's very feminine. Today Joe is telling everybody about their nasty plan they're going to do here in Las Vegas.

Joe Geyser: Okay, people, listen up! We've come a long way from Chicago, Illinois to right here in Las Vegas, Nevada because the people in the windy city wouldn't treat us right in the casinos! So we're taking things in our own hands because we want to be rich, famous, and popular like the stars! Right? Right.

Everybody: Oh yeah!

Joe: Hey Conjoin, how's your rap practice going?

Conjoin Goo: Yo, it's coming along the way y'all want it, Joe.

Joe: And Kathy, the model acting. How is it?

Kathy Dombrowski: Great, Joe. I'm ready!

Joe: And what about you, Darlene? The mistress act?

Darlene Limberopolis: My friend, I am ready for action anytime I want to be!

Joe: And what about the rest of you? Are you ready?

Everybody: Yeah!

Joe: Alright! Cool! Now here's what we're gonna do. Our first step is to go straight over to Caesars Palace, get a lot of dough from there, then the Las Vegas Country Club, then U.N. L.V., then at the MGM Grand to check out this new hot European-British rock alternative group with only one small American dude in that band that plays the keyboards.

Guy Doff: Now Joe, you said they are four hot and sexy drag queens and four hot beautiful sexy ladies in that band with one handsome American guy who is not much of a drag queen, right?

Joe: Yes.

Guy: What's the name of the band, might I ask?

Joe: I'm just getting to that, Guy! The name of the band is called "Cheek Kiss."

Darlene: (with excitement!) Cheek Kiss?! (And she slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her face and grunted!) UMM! I love that group, and I love that small handsome American guy! Uh, what's his name, Joe?

Joe: His name is Steven Robinson.

Darlene: I love that cute guy, and the rest in that band! When I think of them, I think of Steven. I want him!

Joe: Not unless I get him first, Darlene! I want him.

Sue: Gee, Joe! Why do you pick the good guys and we can't have him?!

Darlene: Yeah, Joe! You know how much I love Steven Robinson!

Kathy: So do I!

Eureka: And me too, Boyfriend!

Joe: Because I'm the boss, that's why.

Mario Most coli: Yeah, you tell 'em, Joe! You tell those dumb broads who deserves the best around here!

Joe: (to Mario.) Mario, shhhhhhhhhhhh! (Now to everybody else.) Now, after we get Cheek Kiss, and Steven Robinson, we'll make Steven Robinson our man to join with us.

Philip: What about the others in the band, Boss?

Joe: We'll make the others our slaves.

Sue: Oh yeah! We'll make these freaks our fucking slaves big time!

Mario: Yeah, you tell 'em Sue! We'll make 'em our Goddamn slaves alright!

Everybody: MARIO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Darlene: (to Mario.) No wonder too many people don't love you because you're always showing off thinking that they do and we don't! You're never loved, STUPID!

Conjoin: (to Mario also.) Hell, you're not even liked for an Italian creep with absolutely no brains, Boy!

Joe: Thank you, Darlene and Conjoin. (To Mario.) Mario, if we ever catch you acting stupid like that again like a fucking asshole, I'm gonna beat you! Now either you stay the fucking Hell out of this and let all of us do the job around here, or GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS GODDAMN GROUP NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Mario: (sad.) Sorry.

Eureka: (to Mario.) Idiot! No wonder people lie to you telling you that certain girls want to go out with you and they don't BECAUSE YOU KEEP GETTING INTO OUR WAY ALL THE TIME, AND I JUST GET TIRED OF IT, FOOL!

Kathy: We all are! ASSHOLE!

Mario: Man, I never get to have any fun with anyone! Nobody's ever nice to me at all but me!

Then Mario goes straight to his room and slams the door, and everybody claps and cheers for it.

Joe: YEAH! Now that Mario is out of the fucking picture, we can all do our thing in peace. So, are we all ready?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Joe: Cool! Let's hop into my brand new gold 2014 Ford van I've just got recently!

Conjoin: Where is the van at, Joe?

Mario: (opened his room door and overheard them.) Did you say you've got a new van, Joe? Hell yeah, I love new stuff like that! Can I come along with you guys too?

Joe: (angry.) Mario, for the last Goddamn time, the answer is-

Philip: Wait a minute, Joe. I don't think Mario has been with us for quite a while, all except one time.

Conjoin: Philip's right, Joe. Perhaps we can squeeze Mario in this time and teach him all the ropes we know and make sure he doesn't screw up.

Eureka: Yeah, even though nobody like him because he's annoying and scares people a lot because he's not even human, let's teach him how to be cool like us. That way nobody would hate him so much, and he'll be part of our gang. Please, Joe?

Everybody: Please?

Joe: (confused.) Huh…. Okay, perhaps Mario can come with us this time, on one fucking condition!

Mario: (shocked!) What's up, Joe?

Joe: If you start to screw this big job up here that we're doing which we're gonna teach you here, if you start to mess it up, brother, out you go! Do you understand that?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Mario: I understand.

Eureka: (to Mario.) You had better, Fool! So you'd better not mess up this thang we're gonna do here!

Conjoin: (to Mario.) And you must pay close attention to every single detail that we're gonna teach you!

Darlene: Yes, that's right, you creep! (Now to Joe.) I'll sit in the front next to you, Joe, because you're the greatest and very smart.

Joe: I know. (Now to everybody.) Okay, everybody, let the adventure begin!

Everybody: (with smiles on their faces.) YEAH!

And they were all on their way to the new gold 2014 Ford van that Joe stole so that they can start a big ruckus in Las Vegas showing no sort of mercy.

Mario: Hey, I want to sit next to all of you because you all are my friends.

Everybody: NO!

Darlene: You will sit in back all by yourself while we all sit together without you, now BEAT IT!

Mario: But I don't like sitting by myself all these times feeling lonely and hurt without a friend. That's not healthy.

Joe: (to Mario.) MARIO, DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD, OR YOU ARE OUT OF THIS GROUP COMPLETELY! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Mario: (sadly.) Yes, sir. I'll go sit by myself like I'm being asked to, while you guys sit by each other.

Everybody: Thank you!

Joe: So are you all ready to have an adventure?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Mario: YEAH!

Joe: (to Mario.) You shut up, Mario! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to my friends here! You're not a part of us, and you need to learn the important basics on how to be cool and not crazy like you keep doing all these times, you boob!

Everybody: (to Mario.) YEAH, CREEP!

So they all closed the doors in the van, and they were on their way to a new adventure.

Meanwhile, Jacqueline was driving her newest sliver 2014 Mazda, Sedan which is a small turbo sports car and goes very fast, and Shelby was riding with her. They were going over to Caesars Palace to get some lunch first before they do their mission while they were talking to each other in the car.

Jacqueline: Okay, Shelby, just as sure as this is your first day on this force, we do need to be alert at all times for Joe Geyser and his gang when we go inside Caesars Palace.

Shelby: Oh fuck yeah, I'm ready for a lot of shit action, and I'm full of it, Baby!

Jacqueline: Fuck yeah! Shit! (Laughs.) Okay, here we are at Caesars Palace to look out for Joe and his gang. So are you ready for this Goddamn mother fucking adventure?

Shelby: You better believe I am, Jacqueline! I'm ready for anything!

Jacqueline: Hell yeah!

They both found a parking place, got out of the silver Mazda, walked in Caesars Palace to get some lunch first while they're keeping their eyes out for Joe Geyser.

Jacqueline: By the way, Shelby, are you hungry at all?

Shelby: Oh of course. I'm starved.

Jacqueline: Well I found just the place for us to have lunch over at Jimmy John's just down the hallway.

Shelby: Jacqueline, you're very smart, and you're very sexy! That's why I love being around you so much!

Jacqueline: And I like being around you too, Shelby sweets.

Shelby: Could you slap your face real hard for me so that I can give you a hug?

Jacqueline: Sure.

And Jacqueline slapped her right cheek across her face real good and hard and grunted "UMMM," Shelby got turned on with that and slapped herself in the face as well and grunted "UNH," and they both grabbed hold of each other and hugged each other cheek to cheek, unzipped their pants, and started rubbing each other like they're hot lovers. They both came after they were done, they zipped their pants back again, and walked straight over to Jimmy John's. Jacqueline had the money to pay for both lunches for two good heroic friends.

Jacqueline: Do you know what you want, Shelby?

Shelby: There are so many choices, and I can't decide what I want at this moment.

Jacqueline: I know. I'll take a sub for you and a sub for me with two lemonades. What do you say, huh, Shelby?

Shelby: That sounds great! I like that, Jacqueline.

Suddenly, a man from the counter came over to Jacqueline and Shelby.

The man: Yes, ma'am. How can I help you two ladies?

Jacqueline: Me and Shelby will take two subs and two large lemonades.

The man: Do you two want any chips or sweets to go with your subs?

Jacqueline: No thank you.

Shelby: (to the man.) We're good, so that's okay.

The man: Two big subs and big lemonades coming up!

Shelby: Jacqueline, I want to thank you for everything.

Jacqueline: Anytime for you, Shelby, because I'm your pal.

Shelby: Thanks. I'm yours too.

And Shelby pressed her cheek next to Jacqueline's cheek, and Jacqueline did the same with Shelby.

Jacqueline: Aw. (Laughs.) You're very sweet, Shelby.

Shelby: I like you.

Jacqueline: Shit! I like you too.

Jacqueline and Shelby: (cheek kissing.) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Then their sandwiches are ready so the girls let go of each other.

The man: Your food and drinks are here. Have a nice day.

Jacqueline and Shelby: (to the man.) You too.

And the girls take off with their food, and the man started checking the ladies out unknown to them.

The man: Man, would I do something else to go out on a date with either the olive skinned one, or the creamy rock'n'roll white one. I think I would like to go out with both of them at the same time, dance with them, play games, have dinner, talk to them to get to know them, and most of all; get laid with them; in other words, I want to have sex with them. Damn, my dick is getting thick and hard for me just thinking about those girls already.

Suddenly, the boss at Jimmy John's came to the counter caught the man day dreaming about Jacqueline and Shelby. The boss was not very happy with him at all. So he yelled out his name.

The boss: CHARLIE!

The man: (woke up from his sex dream.) Oh, yes, sir!

The boss: What the hell do you think you're doing over there; day dreaming about girls again? REPORT TO THE KITCHEN AT ONCE!

The man: (running!) Yes, sir! Immediately, sir! You got it!

Meanwhile, Joe Geyser and his bad gang creped around Caesars Palace, first checked out Jimmy John's place, went inside, got their guns out, and started a ruckus by firing their guns out and yelling "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!

Joe: OKAY, MOTHERFUCKERS! WE WANT EVERYBODY TO STOP EATING AND GET YOUR GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING HANDS UP IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW!

The other bad people: YEAH!

Jacqueline and Shelby: (snapped their heads.) Excuse us, you guys?!

Eureka: Y'all heard him! (To Jacqueline.) You git yo' ass to that wall right now, Miss Peanut Butter Diva chick! (Now to Shelby.) You too, Miss Punk Rock Girl!

Shelby: Boy are you guys very mean!

A man in a grey suit: Yeah, you monsters won't get away with this!

A Texas man with a cowboy hat: That's right! It's curtains for you varmints! We're starvin'!

Conjoin: HEY, Y'ALL THREE SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE IS RUNNIN' THIS DAMN SHOW HERE! NOT Y'ALL!

Darlene: Yes, that's right! So don't any of you fucking bastards and bitches get any ideas here, or one of you is fucking dead!

Jacqueline: (to Darlene.) Excuse me, my dear?

Darlene: (to Jacqueline.) YOU heard me, you fucking bitch! Don't give me your Latin/European humor! It's stupid and ugly!

Shelby: (to Darlene.) Hey, don't talk about Jacqueline's sense of humor that way! I think her humor is neat, and I like it!

Jacqueline: Thank you, Shelby. At least one person accepts my sense of humor around here!

Joe: (angry!) BUT WE DON'T! GET THEM ALL, GANG!

Jacqueline and Shelby: OH YEAH?!

And Joe and his gang started running around, chasing, and shooting at everybody in Jimmy John's restaurant. All of everybody got scared screaming, they ran from the place without their food. But Jacqueline and Shelby started fighting Joe Geyser and his gang, punching, kicking, slapping, Kung Fu, ninja, kickboxing, karate, judo, and all sorts of stunts. Darlene pulled some of Jacqueline's hair, and slapped her hard across the face! Jacqueline slapped Darlene's face hard right back, then kicked her between the legs, and punched Darlene's face hard, and Darlene flew straight over to Mario, knocked him over, and they both fell into the floor, then Darlene started raving at Mario.

Darlene: (to Mario.) GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY NEXT TIME, OR I'LL SLAP YOU NEXT, SHITDOG!

Mario: (to Darlene.) My God, you sure are a very feisty one,

Darlene: (to Mario.) KISS MY ASS!

As Darlene walked away from Mario, everybody stopped fighting, and Joe and his gang pretend to give up.

Joe: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) Okay, you two ladies have won, and we have lost. We give up.

The bad people: Yeah.

Jacqueline: You creeps may head straight to the City Hall Police Department right now, give back everything you have stolen, turn yourselves in as a warrant for your arrest, and go directly to jail!

Shelby: Ditto!

Joe: Thanks, ladies. (To his gang.) Let's go, everyone.

And Joe and his gang left Jimmy John's, the other people came back in to eat their food again, and they all congratulated Jacqueline and Shelby for a day work done for people all clapping and cheering for the ladies. And the ladies with great big sexy smiles on their faces took bows for everybody. An eleven year old boy said "Man, who are these two women that saved our lives? I want to thank them with a great big cheek to cheek hug.

Shelby: (to Jacqueline.) They love us, Jacqueline!

Jacqueline: Sure enough they do, Shelby.

Soon that eleven year old boy went up to the girls to give them great big long cheek to cheek hugs and kisses, and the ladies hugged and kissed him right back.

The eleven year old boy: I want to thank you sexy women for saving our lives. You two women are the best. I'm Jarrett by the way. Hi.

Jacqueline: Hi, I'm Jacqueline.

Shelby: Hi, I'm Shelby.

Jarrett: (continued hugging and kissing the ladies.) Nice to meet you hot heroine chicks.

Jacqueline and Shelby: (continuing hugging and kissing Jarrett.) Nice to meet you too, Jarrett. You're a good kid.

Jarrett: Ooh! I want some hot girl just like the two of you ladies, beautiful, pretty, perky, sexy, attractive, strong, powerful, quick, smart, all of it and more! You girls kick butt, and you're both totally cool like all of that, and I love you!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Aw, we love you too, Jarrett.

Jarrett: Could you ladies slap your faces and grunt for me to rub my dick on both of your bodies? I'm getting real horny getting all of these hugs and kisses from you ladies.

Jacqueline and Shelby: Sure, kid. (They slap their faces hard and grunt!) UMM! UMM!

And the boy stuck out his penis and rubbed it against the ladies while the ladies continued slapping their faces hard getting that boy turned on and horny. So the boy continued rubbing his penis against the women's bodies while the three of them were hugging each other cheek to cheek and body to body.

Jarrett: Ooh, I'm coming! Ooh, I'm coming!

And the kid came big!

Jacqueline: (to Jarrett.) Did that felt good, Kid?

Jarrett: Oh it felt more than just good, Jacqueline, it felt way awesome!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Well we're glad you like it, Jarrett.

But meanwhile out in the hallways, Joe Geyser and his gang were still never giving up because they've got a plan to mess up all of Las Vegas.

Joe: Okay, would somebody please tell me WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE THOSE TWO DAMN BITCHES?!

Mario: I know who they are, Joe.

Everybody: SHUT UP, MARIO!

Eureka: I know who they are, Joe.

Joe: WELL WHO THE HELL ARE THEY, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!

Eureka: The tall girl is Jacqueline Christina Avellano, and the short punk girl one is named Shelby Edith Robbins. They are the new hot heroines of justice.

Joe Oh, so they are, eh?! Well that sure gets my goat! And as for that tall olive skinned woman, who does she thinks she is; Selena Fucking Gomez, or Victoria Fucking Justice?!

Mario: (to Joe.) Don't forget Vanessa Fucking Hudgens, Boss. I love her to death! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Joe: (to Mario.) WILL YOU GET OFF VANESSA HUDGENS ALEADY, MARIO?! WHAT THE FUCK!

Darlene: (pulled Mario by his right ear.) I need to talk to you THIS INSTANT!

Mario: OW! OW! Come on! Cut it out, will you, Darlene?! OW! OW! My right ear, it's hurting! OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Darlene takes Mario to a private corner where she can talk to him, the she slaps him real hard across his face and raves at him.

Darlene: MARIO, DON'T EVER ACT LIKE A CARTOON CHARACTER WITH YOUR TRASH IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY LIKE THAT! NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! OTHERWISE YOU, MARIO, WILL BE OUT INTO THE COLD WITH NO ROOF OVER YOUR THICK HEAD ANYMORE!

Mario: Why do you all think that you're better than I am?

Everybody: MARIO, SHUT UP!

Mario: (scared stiff.) Shuttin' up.

Joe: Now listen, everybody! We need to take care of that rock band Cheek kiss! But first off, we must do away with those two bisexual female…. Whoever they call themselves… The Hot Heroines, or what not!

Sue: Yeah, those girls think that they're real hot shots, and they're cold blooded creepy overall fucking bitches! We'll get them in their own game for sure.

Joe: well we'll take care of those two ladies later! Right now, we have a whole new world here in Las Vegas to explore here before we make our way to Los Angeles.

Mario: Los Angeles?! Did you mention L.A., Joe? That's where all of the stars and celebrities hang out, and I can't wait to meet them all!

Conjoin: (to Mario.) Mario, shut the fuck up!

Joe: Thank you, Conjoin. Okay, why don't we all leave Caesars Palace for now and go to other places!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

And so the bad guys left Caesars palace to go to another place to start trouble for all of Las Vegas.

Meanwhile, Jacqueline and Shelby were taking a break from police work for an hour on the slots trying to win money. They both got jackpots of $100,000,000.00 big time and they are both rich and famous.

Shelby: Hey Jacqueline! Guess what! I've just got one hundred million dollars from the jackpot!

Jacqueline: You have?! So have I! (And she slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard and grunted.) UMM!

Shelby: (slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard and grunted.) UNH! Yeah!

Jacqueline: Let's send our money to that stand over there so that they can make checks out of this gold, send it to our banks and me and you can do some cheek kissing.

Shelby: God damn, yeah! That's for me.

Jacqueline: Shit, yeah! Me too. Fuck!

So Jacqueline and Shelby went up to a nearest counter with their money from the slots to make them both checks for the two hot ladies, and they were both one hundred million dollar checks for them. Then they left Caesars Palace, went to a bank nearby to put the money in, and they were all set. After they left the bank, they went back to the Excalibur Hotel back to room 769, went to the bathroom, took off each other's clothes and underwear, slapped themselves and each other's faces hard, got close to one another, hugging, kissing, rubbing, touching, and fucking each other and grunting "UMM UMM UMM UMM UMM!"

Jacqueline: UMM! Fuck! Does this feel hot enough for you, Shelby?

Shelby: Yes! Yes! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

Jacqueline: UMMMMM! UMMMMMM! UMMMMMM! UMMMMMMM!

Shelby: UNH! I'm gonna cum! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHH!

Jacqueline: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Shelby: Ooooh! Ooooh. That felt so good, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: Did you like that, Shelby?

Shelby: Yes I did. That was a real hot orgasm.

Jacqueline: Fuck yeah! I felt it too, and I like it.

Shelby: Shit! Me too.

They continued hugging each other cheek to cheek.

Shelby: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.

Jacqueline: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Shelby: I love feeling the hottest heat of your beautiful muscular body, Jacqueline, because you're so strong and sexy, and I'm perky.

Jacqueline: Well perky or not, Shelby. You're very sexy too.

Shelby: Thank you, Jacqueline. (She looks at her watch.) OOH, Jacqueline! Look, our time is up!

Jacqueline: (looks at her watch as well.) Yeah, hell you're right! We must get back to work right away!

Meanwhile, Joe Geyser and his gang were heading straight for the MGM Grand Hotel, Casino, and Theme Park to do a very messed up dirty job like never before and kidnap a group called Cheek kiss from out of London, England. Part of the band is British, part of them are European, and one of the guys in that band is American. And they're all bisexuals.

Joe Geyser: This is it, gang! They will be playing tonight only at 7:00pm here in Las Vegas before they make their way to Los Angeles.

Mario: What band is this, boss?

Joe: It's CHEEK KISS, you dope! The new rock alternative band!

Mario: Oh yeah! Yeah! Cheek kiss. I forgot, sir.

Darlene: And what are we gonna do after all we've done here when we get to Los Angeles?

Joe: We plan on making our own record label called "Hot Records!" We will make the band "Cheek kiss" our musical slaves forever! We'll write songs for them to play and sing, and you, Darlene, will have that little American musical Steven Robinson for yourself and make him your lover and your slave for good.

Kathy: So you'll be in luck, Darlene.

Darlene: Oh yeah, he will be mine. And he'll do everything for me big time, and I won't do anything for him in return. He'll get slapped across the face if he ask me to do things for him in return because it ain't fucking happening, Baby!

Philip: So what time do we have right now, Joe?

Joe: (looking at his watch.) The time is exactly, if I'm not mistaken, five thirty five.

Guy: So we have time to do our dirty work inside the MGM Grand. Is that right, Joe?

Joe: Yes, that's right, Guy.

Sue: Well what are we waiting for, you guys! Let's start!

Joe: Not yet, Sue! There are guards over there inside everywhere the place. I have disguises that will let us in from inside this big bag I've got here. And they're all clean, and not dirty.

Mario: (getting horny over Darlene.) Oh Darlene, while we're putting on disguises, can I have sex with you?

Darlene: (to Mario.) NO!

Joe: (to Mario also.) Mario, that's enough, or you're out! Now I will not lecture a cartoon character that won't behave himself with his bad personality! So if you're not down with any of us, there's the door, and don't let it hit you where the bees could've stung you! QUIT ACTING STUPID WITH PEOPLE PLEASE!

Darlene: (to Mario again.) Especially with me, stupid!

Mario: Sorry, everybody.

Conjoin: (to Mario.) Man, you is not cool! You're dumb!

Joe: Okay, everybody, that's enough talk. Let's all move!

Everybody: YEAH!

So Joe Geyser and his gang went into the MGM Grand, went in separate bathrooms to change into security guards, walked around the place to the slots, then they all started a big riot with everybody playing and gambling with their guns firing up in the air, and they all raved at everybody.

Joe: OKAY, YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SONS OF BITCHES, I WANT YOU ALL DOWN THE FLOOR NOW! GIVE US ALL THE MONEY YOU'VE GOT, ALONG WITH YOUR JEWELS WHILE WE GET ALL OF THE MONEY FROM THE SLOTS AND STUFF!

Eureka: ANY OF Y'ALL GET ANY CRAZY IDEAS AROUND HERE AND SHIT LIKE THAT WILL BE SHOT OUT OF SIGHT!

Darlene: WE'RE TELLING YOU PUNKS RIGHT NOW! YOU CREEPS BETTER NOT EVER FUCK WITH US! SO DON'T DO IT!

Then a gang of security guards ran to Joe and his gang, got their guns out, one of the guards said to them "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, FREAKS!" But Joe and his gang shot at the security guards, but missed, they all started firing at each other, everybody else ran for their lives, then Jacqueline and Shelby came to help the guards with their guns out firing at the crooks!

Joe: (spotted Jacqueline and Shelby.) WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO LADIES DOING BACK HERE?! GET 'EM, GUYS! GET 'EM ALL!

Joe and his gang continued firing at the guards, Jacqueline and Shelby, running around the whole game part of the place, everybody else was frightened by all of this that they all ran from the MGM Grand. Some of the guards got shot and killed by Joe and his gang, some of the guards were still alive running around shooting at Joe and gang while Joe and his gang ran around firing back at the guards, Jacqueline, and Shelby.

Darlene: FUCK!

Then Jacqueline ran and jumped high in the ceiling and on Darlene, and the two hot women started fighting.

Mario: (holding his gun out the wrong way.) Hang on, Darlene Chickadee! I've got that bitch for you!

But Mario accidently fired Darlene's butt trying to aim at Jacqueline with his gun. Then Darlene screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

As she and Jacqueline flew up to the ceiling again and down to one of the machines near Eureka, and the three girls all started fighting each other. Then Shelby ran over to Joe, kicked him between his legs hard, then Joe slapped her across the face hard, and they both started fighting. Then Joe grabbed Shelby by her neck, pointed his gun to her head and said to Shelby "FUCK YOU!" The same thing with Darlene and Eureka pointing their guns at Jacqueline stopping her from fighting saying "Don't even think of making one fucking false move, you fucking bitch! And Joe and his gang started threatening the guards.

Joe: You dogs better not try to get any assistance from the police because we're running this show!

Darlene: Joe is right! Any of you fucking shitdogs get any ideas around here, somebody is gonna hurt! Do you hear me?!

Jacqueline: You realize that you won't get away with it, not neither of you!

Darlene: (pointing her gun at Jacqueline.) SHUT UP, whoever you are that have some nerves looking like me, but you don't talk like me because you've got a Mexican and European accent all in one!

Jacqueline: Is there a problem with that, I asked foolishly?

Darlene: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHITDOG!

Shelby: (to Darlene.) Hey, you don't call my new cool friend that naughty name! That's very inappropriate and impolite! You owe Jacqueline an apology!

Eureka: (grunting her teeth while pointing her gun at Shelby.) Look, Kristen Stewart, we told y'all to shut the fuck up! And when we say shut up, we mean shut up! So not a Goddamn motherfucking word outta any of you! You got that, Miss Mayonnaise Body?!

Shelby: Don't worry! I'm shutting the fuck up right now!

Joe: Come on, gang! Let's take the money from off those slots!

Eureka: But first off, Boss, we must tie the two lady lovebirds together, and handcuff the guards and send them to the cell!

Conjoin: But first, we must take off all of their clothes!

Joe: You flatfoots heard my gang! Take off all of your clothes now, and leave them on the ground so that we can get them! HURRY THE FUCK UP BEFORE WE LET YOU ALL HAVE IT!

And the guards did what Joe and his gang told them. They all took off their clothes, threw them down the floors, Joe and his gang picked them up, handcuffed the guards, tied Jacqueline and Shelby to two chairs behind each other with ropes, sent the guards to the police station to jail handcuffed. Then they came back to the MGM Grand to break every slot there is in the hotel, grabbed all of the gold from the slots, then Joe told Jacqueline and Shelby this.

Joe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Too bad you ladies fell for our trick back at Caesars Palace! Well I've got news for you! We are gonna see the band Cheek kiss! After their concert is over right here at the MGM Grand before they record in Los Angeles, we are gonna make that band as our slaves, along with that little American dude named Steven Robinson, or whoever his name is, work for us, and fall in love with Darlene Limberopolis for she is gonna make a fucking man out of him whether he likes it or not, and so will we while you two, and justice is out of the way for good! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jacqueline: Joe, you're a creep! You and your gang will not get away with this at all!

Darlene: (tying a chandelier of fire to the ceiling with a rope on top of Jacqueline and Shelby with a crossbow and candle down the floor.) That's when you're wrong, my dear! We will get away with it! It's you two that won't get away with it when that candle burns that rope from that crossbow when the arrow cuts that rope, when the chandelier falls on you girls, you both will burn gone and dead while we take care of business with the rest of the police and the rock group Cheek kiss! Good bye forever, lovers!

Joe: Okay, everyone, start breaking down every machine there is, grab the mullah and let's get out of here!

Conjoin: But we'll be back here later for the band, and we want to see you two dumb bitches gone!

Joe: CONJOIN!

Conjoin: Right, Boss!

And Joe and his gang started tearing down every slot there is in the building, grabbed all of the gold, took off from the MGM Grand, and Jacqueline and Shelby were trying to bust out of these ropes from these chairs.

Shelby: This is not cool, Jacqueline! They're gonna get after Steven Robinson of Cheek kiss; the only sweet American dude that I like in that band! They can't do that to us! Those fuckers!

Jacqueline: I know, and we have got less than a half hour to stop Joe and his gang before they get any ideas of destroying all of Las Vegas before they head to Los Angeles!

Shelby: But we're all tied up at the moment. Just how are we going to rescue the band Cheek kiss on time before that candle burns that rope through that crossbow when it cuts this chandelier down on us to burn us dead with candles up there?

Jacqueline: I still am strong, Shelby. So I will rub these ropes fast to this chair until they are loose from my hands, then I will set us free.

Shelby: That's a great idea, Jacqueline!

So Jacqueline went to work by rubbing the ropes to the chairs as fast as possible, and broke loose, she took one of her knives to cut the other ropes from her, and from Shelby as well, and they went on their way to look for Joe and his gang. After Jacqueline and Shelby left the MGM Grand, the candle burned the rope to the crossbow, the arrow cut the rope to the chandelier, the chandelier went down, and Jacqueline and Shelby came back to put out the fire real fast with extinguishers nearby. Then they left again to find Joe and his gang.

Meanwhile, Joe and his gang went to the New Yorker to do more damage to a lot of people over there.

Joe: OKAY, FUCKERS! GIVE US ALL OF YOUR MONEY AND JEWELRY NOW! DO IT!

Eureka: Unless y'all want to get blown to bits and pieces around here if you don't do what's being expected of y'all! Like Kool And The Gang says, "I can't get enough of all that funky stuff!" Now GIT DOWN ON IT AND GIVE US Y'ALL'S FUNKY STUFF!

An old lady: (to her husband.) Honey, this is terrible! How do we get away from these mean animals?!

Conjoin: (to the old lady with his gun.) YO, LADY! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HAND US Y'ALL'S SHIT!

The old man: (to his wife.) You better do what they say, dear. They really mean business and they don't play.

But the Las Vegas Police jumped in the New Yorker with their guns out on Joe Geyser and his gang, and one of the guards said "FREEZE! POLICE!" But Joe and his gang had their guns out on the police in Las Vegas. Then Joe said to the police this.

Joe: KISS MY ASS! SUCK MY DICK! You Las Vegas flatfoots are too damn late! We are close to taking more gold out of these slots and become zillionaires and neither of you can fucking stop us because we are too strong for you cops! Now we need you all to get out the same way you F. came in! GET OUT!

Mario: You fuzzes heard the boss! OUT NOW!

Joe: Mario, you keep out of this! I'm running this show here, so I don't need your help! OKAY, ASSHOLE?!

But little does Joe and his gang realizes that the Nevada State Police along with Jacqueline and Shelby watched their every move and started charging at them to fight them all, and so did the Las Vegas Police.

Joe: GODDAMMIT! COME ON DOWN! I'LL FUCKING TAKE ALL OF YOU LIKE SOUTHERN BOILED HAMBURGERS!

And they all continued fighting like crazy knocking everything down, shooting with guns, and all other stunts. Jacqueline and Shelby helped the guards fight and shoot. Jacqueline used a grenade to throw at Joe and his gang, but missed and blew all of the machines. Mario started making stupid actions.

Mario: (sticking his tongue out.) NYAH!

One of the Nevada State guards threw a bomb at Mario but missed, and Mario started acting stupid again.

Mario: (sticking out his tongue.) NYAH!

One of the Nevada State guards again threw a bomb at Mario but missed, but Eureka grabbed Mario by the back of his shirt real fast and hard, and gave him a negative warning.

Eureka: MARIO, IF YOU DON'T QUIT ACTING FUNNY WHEN YOU'RE ON THIS DAMN FIGHT, I'M GONNA BLOW YOU TO PIECES MYSELF, BOY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID?! STUPID!

Mario: Sorry.

Joe: Come on, everybody! Let's rock! I think the concert over at the MGM Grand stage is getting ready to start soon!

Mario: You mean "Cheek kiss?!" Oh BOY! LET'S GO!

And Joe and his gang ran out of the New Yorker with all of the cash and jewelry, and all of the guards were complaining. But Jacqueline tried to calm them all down.

Jacqueline: May I have your attention please, all of you?! (All of the guards remain silent.) Thank you. Now, we all know that Joe Geyser and his gang are very dangerous, and they are going to get the group called "Cheek kiss" overat the MGM Grand to make them as slaves and one of them as that dumb broad's lover, right?!

All of the guards: YEAH, RIGHT!

Shelby: Well we won't let them do it at all! They will not get far like that when the Hot Heroines are on duty!

Jacqueline: Shelby's right! We are going over there first to see their show, meet them, and warn them about Joe Geyser and his men because we are all going to protect them, every single one of us! Are you all with me and Shelby?!

All of the guards: We're all with you, Jacqueline and Shelby!

Shelby: No time to waste! Let's split!

And everybody heads out of the New Yorker and heads back over to the MGM Grand to save the band "Cheek kiss."

Meanwhile at the MGM Grand, everybody gets tickets, fills up every seat there is inside, and it was really packed with people. Even Jacqueline and Shelby got front row seats together to see "Cheek kiss" along with backstage passes. Everybody from front, middle, center, and balcony were all filled to see this show. The stage lights started to come on, the curtains started to open, and the band was there. Everybody clapped and cheered for "Cheek kiss" to play for everybody. Cheek kiss is a drag queen-transsexual-bisexual, she-male British/European band, and one of them is American. His name is Steven Robinson; the little guy on the acoustic guitar with a hot and sexy British olive skinned drag queen with high cheekbones, big, tall, attractive, and strong by his side on lean mean electric guitar. His name is Shannon Humus. Another sexy big British drag queen with milky white skin and high cheekbones that is also on a double heavy metal six string electric guitar named Zachary Katz. Another person on the hot electric guitar who is a big strong sexy she-male with part bronze and part tanned skin with high cheekbones, and long brunette hair, and he's also British as well. And that's Jevons McPherson. Another hot and sexy attractive strong she-male named Joshua Kahn on the electric bass guitar with light tanned skin, high cheekbones, and long blonde hair. Now the European hot girls. Geraldine McGrath with peanut butter colored olive skin, high cheekbones, long blonde hair, deep low voice, and on the drums. Then Candice Apria, a milky white hot woman with high cheekbones, also long blonde hair, and on the hot electric guitar like the rocking pros. Then there's Kory Dunn, a super tanned skinned woman with high cheekbones, and long spikiest red hair on keyboards. And last but not least; Melissa Macintosh, a milky white woman with freckles, high cheekbones, long brunette hair on keyboards as well. Shannon Humus is the lead singer of the band "Cheek kiss." They are all playing an all new fast paced, four count rock alternative jamming tune called "Cheek kiss someone near you now!" It's an A minor tune, and Shannon is leading the song with his deep low British voice while everybody is dancing, including Jacqueline and Shelby.

Shannon: You used to be lonely 'cause there's no one to kiss!

And you used to think of the excitement you missed!

Now people are around you, so don't be afraid!

Do you feel horny? Ask them what are they made!

You're dancing with them now, so don't be shy!

You're with a group that loves sex, and here's the reason why!

You're not inside your parents' roof! You're rocking with us!

Here's how you get to know someone, just give them your touch!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine McGrath: (slaps her face hard.) UMM!It's a different way of friendship!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's much safer than old mischief!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's a different way of friendship!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's much more safer than old mischief!

Shannon: Black, white, Hispanic, Euro, Asian! Check each other out!

Find out what their names, and you want to get to know them without a doubt!

Please make sure that you tell them that you love them, and want to be with them

For good!

Because you really want to do the nasty with them, and feel it like you really should!

These people and I got together for the first time being together as friends!

We will always be pals to the core! Our friendship will never end!

We've got plenty of things in common, and we believe that's cool!

And we're gonna be extra good to each other, and none of us will act a fool!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's a different way of friendship!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's much more safer than old mischief!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's a different way of friendship!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! It's much more than old mischief!

Then Shannon slapped one of his cheekbones across his face grunting "UNHH!" Steven Robinson got turned on by that, the two rockers put their guitars down, took off each other's clothes and underwear, pressed each other's bodies close to one another, pressed each other's cheekbones to one another, rubbed each other's dicks, and started fucking each other big time! In fact, the whole band "Cheek kiss" is doing each other, and the whole audience is having hot sex with one another with their cheekbones clinging to each other, including Jacqueline and Shelby fucking each other to death again. All except for Joe Geyser and his gang, but Mario felt very horny and want to do it with Darlene Limberopolis. So Mario had asked Darlene can he have sex with her.

Mario: (to Darlene.) Darlene baby, I'm so horny! Can I please have sex with you?

Darlene: NO!

Joe: (to Mario.) MARIO, KNOCK IT OFF!

Conjoin: (to Mario also.) Don't fuck with us, little boy, or your ass is toast!

Darlene: (to Mario as well.) you really need to date and marry your mother, stupid!

Mario: (crying.) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! If neither of you will do me, then I'll get some of these people who know how to fuck real good! I'll catch you all later!

Joe: MARIO, GET BACK HERE! WE'RE ON A MISSION!

After everybody started hugging, kissing, touching each other, they all came and peed inside each other. The band got their instruments again and started playing and singing, and everybody started dancing again; except for Joe Geyser and his gang.

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Shannon: Did you feel the touch of your new pal?

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Shannon: Your friend is right near you, and not a single mile!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Shannon: Now you've got someone to touch!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Shannon: You're gonna love your kiss friends deeply very much!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Shannon: Well we're all adults! We must have cheek kiss friends!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Geraldine: (slaps her face hard.) UMM! We cheek kiss buddies are not the end!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Mario: I need to find a cheek kiss buddy now!

The band: Cheek kiss someone near you now!

Mario: For Darlene should be my cheek kiss, and how!

And the band plays the ending of the song and stops, and everybody claps and cheers for Cheek kiss, except Joe and his gang.

Shannon: You mates like that?!

The audience: YEAH!

Jacqueline and Shelby: YEAH!

Joe and his gang: NO!

Mario: YEAH!

Shannon: Well don't you bloody leave just yet because we've got lots more for you!

Joe: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Now to his gang!) GET 'EM, GANG!

And Joe and his gang started shooting their guns up in the air, and at the group "Cheek kiss" chasing everybody away!

Shelby: IT'S JOE GEYSER!

Jacqueline: FUCK! I swear to God, they don't know when to give up!

Jacqueline, Shelby, and the rest of the police force started chasing after Joe and his nasty gang while Joe and his mean pack started chasing after the group "Cheek kiss" around the building shooting their guns at the police, Jacqueline, and Shelby frightening everybody away from the show!

Joe: OUT OF MY WAY, MOTHER FUCKERS, OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD! THAT MEANS "LEAVE THIS BUILDING NOW!" I'M NOT KIDDING!

Mario: I need a cheek kiss friend! I NEED TO FIND A CHEEK KISS FRIEND!

Conjoin: (to Mario.) MARIO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Mario: Looking for a cheek kiss friend, and I want one now!

Conjoin: NO YOU DON'T! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US OUT! HELP US GET THIS BAND OVER TO US! COME ON, BOY!

Mario: Okay!

The riot was still going on with Joe and his gang, the police, Jacqueline and Shelby, and the whole audience. Everybody went out of the building, except for Joe and his gang, the police, Jacqueline and Shelby, and the band "Cheek kiss," because before the rock band was about to leave the building themselves, Joe and his gang got them all with their weapons at them.

Joe: Okay, you flatfoots, including you two pretty girls! I want you all to turn around and leave the same way you came in because we're gonna be rich, famous, and popular!

Jacqueline: Joe, you're not making anything easier, nor yourselves getting rich and popular by just starting trouble for everybody around here.

Joe: CAN IT, MISS CHEEKBONES! We're gonna make our fortune happen, and taking this rock band with us! Dig?!

Shelby: (trying to get over there and fight them.) Over our dead bodies, you MORONS!

Jacqueline: (backed Shelby up.) Wait, Shelby!

A male police officer: Why are you doing this to everybody, Joe?

Joe: You want to know why we're doing this?! I'll tell you! First off, I want to become an actor, singer, writer, producer, and director of showbiz! I had that big dream of having it all like that back when I was in high school! I did all I can to please everyone to like my material, including the teachers way back then, but none of them liked any of my stuff! They all told me that I was a waste of their time, and my time as well! They told me that I was too mean to everybody, and I smoke, drink, and party with the wrong crowds a lot! They all said that I'll never anywhere because of my appearance! They didn't like my rockishly sexy black spiked hair, the leather I wore, along with my pierced ear, and all other things about me! They even think that I'm a drug addict, and I don't even do drugs!

Jacqueline: Well, it kinda sounds like you do, do drugs. Perhaps it's your attitude that needs to be changed the way you're sounding right now. Look, don't get me wrong, Joe, but let me ask you this question.

Joe: We're listening. Ask away.

Jacqueline: Have you ever consider getting a job which are hiring?

Joe: I tried all of that! They all called me up after I filled many applications told me that I didn't get the job! I did all I could to do so, see!

Shelby: Again, like Jacqueline said, it's because of your attitude! Not only that it's your attitude, but it's your appearance, the way you fill out applications, and all of that you say! Your appearance is terrible!

Joe: (to Shelby.) You want to know something, little girl? You're terrible! You and that big Mexican bitch both! You two happen to have a whole lot going for yourselves, and GODDAMMIT, I don't have anything, not even my men! Well we're gonna fix this shit NOW! (To Conjoin.) Conjoin, give the whole police force, including those two tough bitches the big gun!

Conjoin: (carrying a real big cannon.) Yes sir, boss! Alright, you flatfooted shitdogs, have some of THIS!

And Conjoin used the big cannon shaped like a machine gun, fired it to clear the police, Jacqueline, and Shelby out of the MGM Grand so that Joe and his gang can bring the group "Cheek kiss" with them and clear out themselves.

Shannon: (to Joe Geyser.) You know what, lad? You're all bloody well insane, that's what you are!

Joe: Shut up, you fucking freak!

Mario: (with nobody.) Hey, everybody, wait for me!

Darlene: WELL HURRY UP, YOU DAMN DOOFUS!

Mario: Okay!

And out to the ground, the police force, Jacqueline, and Shelby saw Joe and his gang carry Cheek kiss with them to their 2014 Ford van. The police force, Jacqueline, and Shelby got up from the ground, and Jacqueline called Joe Geyser a name before they got away.

Jacqueline: (to Joe Geyser.) YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

And the police force, Jacqueline, and Shelby went straight to their cars to chase after Joe and his gang first all around Las Vegas shooting at each other, throwing bombs at each other, through streets, alleys, and driving in and out of buildings.

Shelby: There they are, Jacqueline! Joe and his gang will not get far when we get through with them!

Jacqueline: And they're heading straight towards that Las Vegas pirate ship near that hotel!

Philip: (in Joe's van.) Hey boss, the whole police force is still right at our tale, including those two stupid bisexual female agent avengers!

Joe: That's what they think! AHOY, YOU BLOOMING GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING PIRATES! YOU'RE GETTING KNOCKED THE HELL OUT OF THAT MAKE BELIEVE PIRATE SHIP!AAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! FUCK OFF! HAVE SEX WITH DOGS!

And Joe ran into that Pirate ship with people there, then back out on the roads, and the people from that ship fell into the water. The police, Jacqueline, Shelby, and Joe and his gang started firing at each other with their guns while driving that chase fast on the roads.

Kathy: Say Joe.

Joe: Yes?

Kathy: When we become big in Los Angeles, I want us all together to have a great big mansion somewhere along that area.

Steven Robinson: You'll never get anything like that at all because you all are frauds, not famous people!

Darlene: YOU SHUT UP, GEEK!

Geraldine: No, you shut up, you fucking bitch! This is called kidnapping, and you all have no Goddamn right of doing this!

Eureka: (slapped Geraldine's face very hard!) FUCK YOU, GIRL! YOU ALL ARE GONNA DO WHAT WE TELL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Zachary: No! You blokes won't get away with this! What you rogues are doing around here is very bloody well inappropriate! You people need to turn us loose now!

Conjoin: YO, WE AIN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT SHIT!

Kory Dunn: Why not?! You all have started this!

Mario: (to Kory.) Say you, listen. What's your name?

Everybody: MARIO!

Mario: You guys, all I want was a-

Joe: MARIO, WE SAID CHILL! YOU ARE NOT GETTING A CHEEK KISS BUDDY!

And they are still driving wild, shooting, and throwing bombs around all over Las Vegas.

Shelby: Jacqueline, we need to ram Joe and his gang!

Jacqueline: As soon as they don't shoot us or throw bombs, we'll ram them all.

Then Conjoin used his cannon again to shoot at Jacqueline, Shelby, and the police. He shot once, twice, three times, missed at first. The fourth time Conjoin used the cannon again and blew up all the police cars off the roads, the police men and women fell to the grounds after their cars blew up, but they were all still alive. They all got up, used their guns, and started shooting at Joe and his gang. But Jacqueline and Shelby are still after Joe and his gang.

Conjoin: YEAH! How about that, Boss?! I blew up them Goddamn fuzz people! This time no one ain't gonna stop us because we're gonna be famous!

Darlene: But you didn't blow up those two bisexuals!

Conjoin: (looked on the rearview mirror.) SAY WHAT?!

Conjoin took aim at the girls with that cannon again. He fires, but misses again while Jacqueline, Shelby, and Joe and his gang leave Las Vegas up to the country roads heading straight to the state of California to Los Angeles which is a mighty long ride from Las Vegas.

Shelby: Jacqueline, that black guy is still firing at us, and so are Joe and his other men, and they've got the group "Cheek kiss!"

Jacqueline: Not unless we fire right back so that they go nowhere near Los Angeles.

So Jacqueline threw a grenade at Joe's van, fires, but misses. Conjoin fired back at Jacqueline and Shelby with his cannon many times, but misses, and Jacqueline keeps throwing grenades at Joe's van, but still she misses.

Sue: Joe, I don't think those two ladies are going to get off chasing us. They're still throwing bombs!

Joe: Well I still have even bigger bombs to throw at those two way cool bitches! They won't be alive for long.

Mario: But I think they're both beautiful. Perhaps one of them could be my cheek to cheek hug and kiss buddy, like that tall olive skinned one with the cheekbones.

Joe: Mario, will you quit horsing around and help us out, if you would?!

Mario: Never! Not unless I find a cheek kiss buddy!

Everybody: MARIO!

Mario: Okay! Okay! I'll help!

Then Joe and his gang started throwing big bombs at Jacqueline and Shelby still after them, but they miss. Then Jacqueline and Shelby started throwing bombs at Joe and his gang, but they miss as well while both vehicles are speeding along the country roads all the way to Los Angeles, California blowing up cactuses, plants, and fields missing each other with big bombs.

Geraldine: I'm telling you rogues right now, you'll never accomplish anything in life by just kidnapping us to do your dirty work!

Melissa Macintosh: My friend Geraldine is right! As soon as we get out of this alive, we are all going to finish you creeps up! And just to let you all know that we're lovers and we're fighters because we are a strong rock band, and we are going to take you all down hard!

Joe: Eureka, slap these two bitches for me to shut them the fuck up, will ya?!

Eureka: Right, Boss!

First Eureka slapped Geraldine across the face hard, then she slapped Melissa across the face hard, and then screamed to them "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kory: I like to see you do that fucking shit on me, Bitch!

Then Eureka went up to Kory Dunn, and slapped her across the face hard, then Kory grunted "MMM!" Then again, Eureka screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The band Cheek kiss got annoyed at Joe and his gang about their rude behavior with them. Shannon started asking them all a question.

Shannon: Look, why are you all doing this to us in the first place when we don't even know you?

Steven: Shannon's right! We've not been properly introduced just yet!

Jason McPherson: Yeah, we don't think that's very nice at all!

Joe: (angry.) Look, if you freaks say one more thing around here, I'm pulling over and breaking the crap out of all of you! Now we are telling you for the very last time, SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHER FUCKERS!

Mario: (looking straight ahead.) Hey, everybody, look! We're here! We're in Los Angeles, California!

Joe: (angry.) MARIO, THAT SHIT GOES FOR YOU TOO! I KNOW WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE! NOW NOT A FUCKING WORD, ALL OF YOU, BEFORE I GO GODDAMN NUTS!

Even Jacqueline and Shelby made it to Los Angeles after Joe and his gang without being seen by them.

Jacqueline: Well, Shelby, we made it to Los Angeles, California, and so has Joe and his gang. Now here is our plan. When Joe and his gang go to that beat up recording studio on Camden Avenue near LaGrange Avenue over at the West Los Angeles District, we will take them by surprise to make them give up their nonsense.

Shelby: Ooh, I like that a lot, Jacqueline.

But meanwhile back in Joe's van…..

Joe: Here we are, gang. The recording studio I have talked to you about called "Hot Records!

Mario: But didn't you mention another name, Boss?

Everybody: MARIO!

Mario: Sorry.

Joe: (to the band Cheek kiss.) Now, you asshole freaks in the rock'n'roll band are gonna do what we tell you! You will record for us in this studio here that we're going to, and be like us like real pros, and no more of that cheek kiss, hugging, and friendship nonsense you guys play! From now on, I'm changing your name from Cheek kiss, to Dirt bag! Do you all hear me?!

Shannon: Dirt bag?! That's a very terrible name! And you take us all to that ugly recording studio that is just useless?!

Geraldine: We're not recording in there! The studio is busted! It's fucking no good in there!

Jason: Yeah, we're not recording in that old heap!

Joshua Kahn: It's too Goddamn messy in there!

Candice Abrair: We want out and away from you fucking assholes NOW!

Shannon: You can't do this to us! We were trying to make our way here to record in a real good clean recording studio!

Steven: Like Capitol Records for example! That's clean!

And Joe pulled over to the side of the street, and the gang started slapping the rock group across their faces real good and hard trying to get them to shut up and record for Hot Records! The whole group grunted "UNHH!" After they all got slapped hard across their faces. They made it to the studio anyway. So they found a parking place at that busted down studio.

Joe: Okay, people! Everybody out now!

Geraldine: Easy, Buster! You don't have to shout! We all have ears you know!

Kathy: (to Geraldine.) SHUT THE FUCK UP, and do what the boss says!

Joe: Thank you, Kathy.

Sue: Yeah, thank you, Kathy! You realize that was my line that you took from me!

Kathy: I'm sorry, Sue!

Then Jacqueline and Shelby pulled up to the busted down recording studio and spotted Joe and his gang getting off with the band "Cheek kiss" they've got.

Shelby: There they are getting out of the van, Jacqueline. But how are we going to get them all and rescue the band Cheek kiss without making a scene on them? I don't want to be blown to bits and pieces.

Jacqueline: Okay, here's what we're going to do.

Shelby: I'm listening. Just say the lines.

Jacqueline: Okay. First off, we'll get behind that old door, take them all by surprise before they have Cheek kiss record songs for them. Then we'll rescue the band and take them all to where they really supposed to be here in Los Angeles, but first drop Joe and his gang over to the California State Police prison, then take good care of the band Cheek kiss.

Shelby: I love everybody in that band Cheek kiss, including Shannon Holsten, Geraldine McGath, and that sweet and adorable handsome dude; Steven Robinson.

Jacqueline: I love Steven Robinson too, and the rest of the band members. I think they're all very sexy, and the kind of cool people I would love to fuck, starting with Steven Robinson; the American little guy. He is such a good boy and deserves to have good friends like the band Cheek kiss by his side.

Shelby: Just like us two together, Jacqueline. You're cool.

Jacqueline: You're cool too, Shelby.

Shelby: Thank you so much, Jacqueline. Could you slap your face hard for me so that I can fuck you? And I'll slap mine.

Jacqueline: Sure, Shelby. Let's do it.

And Jacqueline and Shelby got out of the car, went to the busted recording studio's front door, Jacqueline slapped one of her cheekbones across her face and grunted "UMMM!" Then Shelby slapped one of her cheekbones across her face and grunted "UNH!" Then they took off each other's shirts, unzipped each other's pants, took off each other's bras, hugging, kissing, cheek rubbing, holding each other tight, and they started having sex with each other.

While Jacqueline and Shelby are fucking each other like hot lovers, meanwhile inside the busted recording studio; Joe and his gang brought and pushed the band Cheek kiss over to the stage with bad force. The band fell to the ground grunting "UNH" as after they got dragged to the stage and pushed down the floor.

Kory: GOD! You guys are so damn mean!

Steven: Yeah, just what makes you animals think that we're gonna be working for you?!

Geraldine: Yeah, that's absolutely Goddamn right!

Joe: SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!

Conjoin: (to Darlene.) Say Darlene, do you have the song you wrote for the band?

Darlene: I do, you guys.

Joe: Good. Pass it down to the band Dirt Bag!

Shannon: Look, we're not Dirt Bag, alright?! And we don't ever want to fucking be called Dirt Bag! We are Cheek kiss! Cheek-Kiss!

Then Joe and his gang pulled out their guns on the band Cheek kiss trying to shut them up.

Melissa: (to her band members.) You guys, I think they hate our guts. That's why they want us to record for them in this ugly studio.

Candice: You're probably right about that, Melissa. They really mean business.

Joe: That's right, beautiful, we do! And we hate your guts big time!

Mario: But I don't. I love you guys on Cheek kiss.

The bad people: MARIO!

Mario: But I couldn't help myself. I love them all.

Joe: KNOCK IT OFF, MARIO! That's not the way we do business here by just loving everybody! That's ludicrous!

Darlene: (hands Joe the song she wrote for the band Cheek kiss.) Here is the song you wanted, Joe.

Joe: Thank you, Darlene. (To the band.) Here it is, you guys. This is the song you freaks are gonna record for us, and everybody. It's called "Hate me! I hate you!"

Jason: Excuse me?! We don't believe in hate, my friend! We're Cheek kiss, and we always believe in love because we love everybody and each other! We would never go the other way around by hating on anybody at all!

Geraldine: Jason is right! We don't fucking go that way!

Shannon: So we're not gonna sing that stupid Goddamn song! Do you blokes have a shitty problem with that?!

Then Joe and his gang pulled out their guns at them again, and the band got scared.

Steven: (to Shannon.) It's quite obvious that they do, Shannon.

Shannon: Yeah, I can bloody well see that, Steven.

Joe: You all will make us money by singing this first song we're giving you to play, sing, and record, starting now!

Kory: What if we don't, Goddammit?! Tell us! What happens to us if we FUCKING DON'T?!

Then the bad people started shooting at them making them dance like crazy fools, then they stopped so that the band obeys.

Joe: What part of we want our future from you guys DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?!

The bad people: YEAH!

Shannon: Okay, mate. You win. We'll play and sing this song for all of you, and from now on, our new name for our band is called 'Dirt Bag."

Joe: That's a good boy. (To Conjoin.) Ready to record them, Conjoin?

Conjoin: Right on, Boss! (To the band.) And y'all better be good with this new song too, otherwise we'll start killing y'all!

Steven: Look, why do you want to order us around all the time when we don't even know you?

Then Joe pulled his gun over at Steven just to shut him up.

Steven: (scared.) Shutting up. (To Shannon.) Shannon, you all need to help me out of this jam with these creeps here. I'm scared.

Shannon: Don't worry, Steven. I'll find a way to get us out of here alive somehow.

Joe: (overheard Shannon and Steven.) HEY, NO GODDAMN SECRETS! Just do the song like we asked you to, then neither of you will get hurt! Alright?!

Kory: He's not fucking around, everybody. We had better do this song right away or it's our asses.

Joe: Okay! Are you guys ready to do this song for us?

The band: (sadly.) Yes.

Joe: (angry.) Whoa, wait a minute! What the hell is this "Yes" shit?! You all are supposed to be smiling with excitement going "YEAH!" DO IT NOW!

And Joe started firing at them again trying to get them excited to the song Darlene wrote for them. The band got scared and pretended to be excited with this hateful song.

Joe: (frustrated.) NOW ARE YOU FUCKING FREAKY FUCKS EXCITED TO SING THIS GODDAMN SONG FOR US?! HUH?!

The band: YEAH! We're here to sing your fucking song!

Joe: You better, Goddammit! (To Conjoin.) Are you ready to start 'er up, Conjoin?

Conjoin: It's all good, sir!

Joe: HIT IT!

But before the band Cheek kiss was getting ready to record that nasty song "Hate me! I hate you!" Jacqueline and Shelby busted the doors wide open with their feet real good and hard to stop everything Joe and his gang planned with Cheek kiss.

Jacqueline: Okay, that is fucking enough! No more!

Shelby: We've heard the whole issue you fucking assholes are planning to do with the band Cheek kiss! Now we want you to turn the band loose right now!

Darlene: Go fuck a duck, you bitches!

Jacqueline: Look, Miss Greek and pretty, that goes double for you too! TURN CHEEK KISS LOOSE THIS VERY GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING INSTANT!

Shelby: You all heard her!

Joe: GO FUCK YOURSELVES! Cheek kiss is no longer Cheek kiss! It's Dirt Bag!

Jacqueline: Dirt Bag?!

Shannon: We hate that fucking name!

Joe: (to Shannon.) SHUT UP, YOU DAMN FREAK! I don't give a damn what sort of name for your band you don't like!

Jacqueline: Well I do! Now turn them loose!

Shelby: (to Jacqueline.) Should I blow them all to bits right now, Jacqueline?

Conjoin: (to Shelby.) HEY! You start doing that, Woman, then the band is dead, every single one of them!

But Jacqueline used a loud horn to scare the bad people around, after that, they all started fighting!

Darlene: Lose your square, bitch!

Jacqueline: I don't think so!

And Jacqueline punched Darlene's face real good and hard big time. Shannon of the group Cheek kiss tried to fight Joe Geyser to keep him away from everybody in the band, but Joe used his gun and put it in his head to get Shannon and the rest to stop the fight and give up.

Shannon: (to Joe.) What the fuck is the matter with you rogues?! Why do you want us all to work for you?!

Joe: (to Shannon.) SHUT UP! (Now to everybody else.) Okay, people, listen up! I've got your leader in the band here with my gun in his head! So unless you all do what I say here, this punk is dead! (Now to Jacqueline and Shelby.) And as for the two of you female freaky fetish fucks, if you do not want this group Dirt Bag, or Cheek kiss, or whatever name you call them to be dead at all, we want the two of you bitches to make like two little white mice, and get the hell out of here! Did you fucking asses hear what I said?! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF OUR SIGHTS NOW!

Jacqueline: (to Shelby.) We better do what he says, Shelby. I do not think that he's joking.

Shelby: Well that shit fucking sucks! Let's go.

And Jacqueline and Shelby left the broken down recording studio away from Joe, the bad people, and the band. But they didn't go too far. They stood right close by so that they can watch over the band and get Joe and his gang later.

Shelby: Okay, Jacqueline. I hear that they are about to leave again. Are we going to follow them?

Jacqueline: Yes, because they are going to some cleaner music business owned by an owner named Nasty Marvin Scott who happens to be another evil smuggler crook.

Shelby: Nasty Marvin Scott? I never heard of him.

Jacqueline: Oh this dude Marvin Scott is a whole lot more fucking dangerous than Joe Geyser and his gang. He wanted to record and be a lead singer in a band to rock and roll with the stars, but nobody would give him the time of those days at all. That's when he started to turn out as a life of crime to a lot of people by robbing banks and stuff like that just to build up an all new recording studio a whole lot bigger and cleaner than this old heap we're standing against now. Even he wants to be rich, famous, and popular.

Shelby: Dude! That sounds almost like Al Capone from Chicago, Illinois!

Jacqueline: Yeah, you're telling me. Shit! That just makes me so mad.

Shelby: That shit pisses me off too, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: (looked out the window.) Hey Shelby, they're leaving! Let's follow them! They're probably heading down to Marvin Scott's place right now!

And Joe Geyser and his gang moved on to meet with Nasty Marvin Scott, and Jacqueline and Shelby followed along on their tracks.

Joe: (to the band Cheek kiss.) Come on, you stupid freakazoids! Marvin Scott awaits us now!

Geraldine: We don't want to meet this creep Marvin Scott!

Darlene: (To Geraldine with her gun in Geraldine's head.) BITCH, don't you give us any damn attitude! Don't you fuck with us!

Kory: Well perhaps, bitch, you shouldn't fuck with us because we are a very powerful and very strong rock group! We know ninja, karate, judo, kickboxing, and all other stunts just to warn all of you!

Eureka: (to Kory.) Shut the fuck up, and get in the damn van, girl!

Guy Dorf: And there are to be no crazy stuff from any of you, or we will come out killing all of you! Let's go! In the van! Everybody!

Joe: Nasty Marvin Scott, here we come!

And Joe's van is loaded along with the band Cheek kiss, they leave, and Jacqueline and Shelby follow them.

Jacqueline: (spotted Joe's van.) There they are. Let's get them.

Shelby: Right!

So Jacqueline and Shelby started following Joe's tracks everywhere he goes around Los Angeles. Conjoin looked behind the van and realized it was Jacqueline and Shelby pursuing them again.

Conjoin: Hey Joe, check your rearview mirror.

Joe: What for, Conjoin?

Conjoin: It's those two stupid bisexual females again! They just don't know when to fucking quit!

Joe: WHAT?!

Joe looks through his rearview mirror, and it was Jacqueline and Shelby following them again.

Joe: Alright, gang, listen up! When I burn rubber, we're all gonna shoot to kill them, and blow those two dumb broads to pieces! Is everybody with me on this?

Darlene: So you're saying, Joe, is we're gonna play with them for a while until they get the fuck out of our sights before we go to Marvin Scott's place of business?

Joe: You got it, Darlene. And we're gonna start this right now!

Eureka: Well, what are we waiting for, man? Let's do it!

Joe: Everybody hang on! Another fast paced ride is getting ready to happen!

So Joe started to burn rubber and speed on the Los Angeles roads in his van with his gang, Jacqueline and Shelby followed them on the roads. They all started shooting at each other again while riding, then using bombs to blow at each other blowing buildings and other stuff, shooting other stuff, including garbage cans driving through alleys, driving into buildings and out of them, scaring too many people away with their vehicles by Joe blowing his stupid van horn yelling at people and calling them names for absolutely no reason of the sort.

Joe: (to all Los Angeles citizens.) HEY, YOU PURE PUNKY BREWSTER ASSHOLES, MOVE IT OUT OF OUR WAY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT YOU DON'T WANT US TO BE FAMOUS! SO FUCK OFF, YOU BUMS!

Jacqueline: (using a loud speaker on Joe.) JOE, YOU AND YOUR GANG STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW, AND TURN YOURSELVES IN! YOU ALL ARE UNDER ARREST!

Joe: (gave Jacqueline the middle finger.) FUCK YOU, BITCH! YOU AND YOUR WHITE LOVER LITTLE GIRL CAN'T STOP US FROM BEING FAMOUS WITH MARVIN SCOTT!

Shelby: (to Joe with another loud speaker.) JOE, YOU'LL NEVER BECOME AS ANYTHING FAMOUS EXCEPT FOR A NASTY SMUGGLER, YOU AND YOUR GANG BOTH!

Jacqueline: (to Joe with her loud speaker.) YEAH, SHELBY'S RIGHT!

Joe: (to his gang.) Throw some more bombs at them, and shoot them until they're dead and gone!

Everybody: Right, Boss!

Mario: (still upset.) Sure, Boss.

So they all continued to shoot, throw bombs, drive fast, and run and blow things up until they get to Marvin Scott's recording studio called "Bad Man Recording Studios" at 73 Sunset Blvd. in Hollywood, California. But nobody went there just yet. Before they all went there continuing shooting and throwing bombs, Joe threw a very large big bomb to really blow Jacqueline and Shelby off the road forever, but the girls and their car didn't get blown up, the big bomb that Joe threw made the girls lose control of their car right off the road and into a fire hydrant, and water came out all over the girls and their car, and the girls ran out of there quick.

Joe: (laughing evil.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCK MY DICK, YOU BITCHES! You two of all people can't outsmart Joe Geyser and his bunch! NOT AT ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jacqueline: (angry at Joe.) SUCK MY CUNT, JOE!

Shelby: (to Joe also.) MINE TOO, ASSHOLE!

Jacqueline: YOU KNOW THAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASSHOLE SHITDOG FRENEMIES WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH ANY OF THIS, AND ME AND SHELBY SHALL SEE TO IT, AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T!

Philip: Alright, Joe! We did it! We actually fucking did it!

Joe: Yeah, we did do it, Phil! This should keep those nosy Goddamn mother fucking female bisexuals shitdog bitches off our hair for sure!

Darlene: Yeah! Such fucking heroism divas!

Eureka: Not only that they're heroism divas, but they're bullshit sexual ass sluts!

Joe: (made it to Marvin Scott's studio.) Well everybody, this is it! Bad Man Recording Studios on 73 Sunset Blvd.

Kathy: Fuck, Wow! We made it so soon, Joe? Well, that was quick.

Joe: (smiling.) You didn't think we make it this time, did you, Kathy?

Kathy: No, because I have never been to such a cool recording studio like that before! It's so big, clean, and just like a mansion like I wish ours is like that!

Darlene: (to Kathy.) Ours will be like that someday, Kathy, and you learn something new every day.

Geraldine: In your Goddamn mother fucking dreams! FUCK YOU!

Eureka: (slapped Geraldine's face hard!) SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't you fuck with us with your rock'n'roll antics!

And Joe found a parking place to park the van, shuts off the motor, and yells "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE MOTHER FUCKING VAN NOW!"

Shannon: (annoyed and angry at Joe.) Look, bloke, don't you have any sort of manners?!

Joe: (to Shannon.) SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO WHAT WE TELL YOU!

So Joe and his gang dragged Cheek kiss over to Marvin Scott's Bad Man Recording Studio for them to record for Marvin Scott. When they went in, they went to one of the secretaries which is a female name Emily Moon.

Joe: Hello, Emily.

Emily Moon: Hi, Joe. Are you all here to see Marvin Scott?

Joe: Yes we are, my dear.

Emily: I'll page him on speaker.

Joe: Do that.

Emily presses the speaker phone talk button to talk to Marvin Scott in charge.

Emily: Marvin Scott.

Marvin Scott: (on the speaker.) Yes, Emily.

Emily: Joe Geyser and his bunch are here to see you.

Marvin: (on the speaker.) Send them in.

Emily: Yes, sir. (Now to Joe.) He's ready to see you guys now.

Joe: Cool. (To his gang and the band "Cheek kiss.") Let's go, people, and you freaks too, you DIRT BAGS!

Kory: (to Joe.) Boy, do you talk to your mother with that tone of voice?!

Sue: (to Kory.) Bitch, if you don't shut the fucking hell up this very instant, I'm going to shoot you full of holes like Swiss cheese! Don't fuck with us! Do you hear me?!

Kory: Sorry.

Sue: It's okay.

Conjoin: (to Sue and Kory.) Will you ladies quit talking and let's keep moving?! We're almost there!

Melissa Macintosh: You guys, this is real bullshit! Why do you want our group title from Cheek kiss to Dirt Bag, and why do you want us to record for this Marvin Scott what's his face?

Candice Abrair: Yeah, hatred is not what we're accordingly about! We never believe in hate! We always believe in-

Joe: (firing his gun up at the ceiling just to get the group to shut up and keep moving.) I WILL NOT TELL YOU FUCKING CHEEK HUGGING ROCK'N'ROLL PUNKS TO SHUT UP EVER AGAIN! NOW KEEP MOVING, I SAID!

They all arrived at the office of Marvin Scott's. It's room 12B Marvin Scott is what it's said in the door. Joe knocked his office door three times.

Marvin Scott: (inside his office.) Who is it?!

It's me, Marvin, Joe Geyser and friends.

Marvin: Come in.

So Joe, his gang, and the group Cheek kiss walked in the office to talk to this man with a bald head, very big, strong, and has a cigar in his mouth, and that's Marvin Scott; one of the most dangerous smugglers in the world.

Marvin: Joe, my buddy! How have you been?! Hahahahahahahaha!

Joe: Everything is practically swell, Marvin. As you can tell, me and my men have brought an all new group to record for you in your recording studio, and they call themselves "Dirt Bag."

Shannon: No, we're CHEEK KISS!

But Joe and his gang pointed their guns at the rock group, then Joe called the group that nasty name again!

Joe: (to Shannon.) IT'S DIRT BAG, YOU DUMMY! LOOK, ARE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES FUCKING DRUNK, OR JUST PLAIN BLIND AND DEAF?! SHUT THE SHIT UP AND LET THIS SMART MAN DO THE TALKING, YOU STUPID FUCKING SHITDOG YOU!

Shannon: (to himself.) I swear to God, I hate this fucking prick.

Marvin: So this group Dirt Bag is here to record for me, huh?

Joe: That's right, Marvin. And they had better be good to record the song we wrote for them, and not bad, otherwise we'll have to kill them all! (To the group Cheek kiss.) Am I right, LOSERS?!

The band: What the fuck do you want us for?!

The bad people: To make some money!

Joe: Now get in that recording booth, all of you, or your next damn tune will be your fucking last! HURRY THE FUCK UP, YOU VULTURES! GET IN THERE SO THAT WE CAN MAKE A FORTUNE FOR OURSELVES, AND NOT FOR ANY OF YOU SHITDOGS!

Darlene: (to the band also.) Or should we say "Shit Rats!"

Eureka: (to Joe and Darlene.) Yeah, y'all tell 'em, Shorty! Just tell 'em about it!

Melissa: What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!

Marvin: SHUT UP, you bitch, and GET in there! You heard what Joe said! So no back talk out of any of you freaks, or you punks will be erased in a matter of Goddamn minutes! Dig?!

Joe: (to Cheek kiss.) Are you all ready to record in there?!

The band: NO!

Marvin: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS MEAN NO?!

Shannon: Well for one thing, that crummy song is about hatred and violence and shit like that and we just don't believe in any of it, and don't want to have nothing to do with it, nor that song you blokes wrote!

Kory: Yeah, that's just so stupid! What in bloody hell do you want us all to do; lie?!

The bad people pulled out their guns, and their other weapons forcing Cheek kiss to record the song "Hate me! I hate you!"

Eureka: (to Cheek kiss.) Because if y'all don't, you freaky faggots are not gonna rock'n'roll too long! You and your music will be in the pan by y'all being into an early grave, IF YOU DON'T START DOING WHAT'S BEING MOTHER FUCKING EXPECTED OF ALL OF Y'ALL FUCKING ASSHOLES!

Joe: You heard her! Now get busy with the music! HURRY THE HELL UP, otherwise you'll be disposed of! GET BUSY!

Conjoin: (to Marvin.) Start it up, Marvin!

Marvin: Right, Conjoin.

Joe: (to Cheek kiss.) PLAY, YOU DUMBASSES!

And the band Cheek kiss started playing while on recording by Marvin Scott in a fast paced, four count F major tune. The song they're playing that Joe and Darlene wrote for the band to play is called "Hate me! I hate you!" The band Cheek kiss is being forced to play and sing the song because the bad people have their weapons out for the band if they don't do the song. Shannon sings along this very disappointing rock tune.

Shannon: You think we care about love and kindness?!

Well we don't give a hoot about love!

And we don't like any hugs and kisses!

That garbage is for a stupid dove!

The band: UNH! Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We can't stand any of your love potions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want any friendship emotions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We'd rather turn green with envy, and get even!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want no part of peace because we're leavin'!

Joe: (laughing evil!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love every minute of this!

Mario Most coli was getting very bugged and agitated because he feels that he is even being hated by everybody, including Joe and his gang because of who and what he is, and does.

Shannon: (singing again.) How dare you give us such bad connections

By giving us kisses and hugs!

I ought to knock the hell out of you,

And give you some hard rockin' slugs!

The band: UNH! Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We can't stand any of your love potions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want any friendship emotions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We'd rather turn green with envy, and get even!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want no part of peace because we are leavin'!

Darlene: (overjoyed.) YEAH, I LOVE IT ALL FROM THEM!

Joe: So do I, Darlene!

Eureka: All of us too, y'all! (and she laughs.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shannon: (to Joe and his gang while playing on his guitar with his band.) DUDE, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR ALL OF THIS! DID YOU BLOODY FUCKING HEAR WHAT I SAID?!

Joe: (pulled out his weapons.) JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT WE TELL YOU OTHERWISE YOU'LL GET HURT! YOU GOT THAT?!

The bad guys are enjoying every moment of the group's song that Joe and Darlene written for Cheek kiss, all except for Mario who still feels that he does not fit in anywhere with anybody, not even with Joe and his gang.

Joe: YES! YES! I love it! Do you love it, Marvin Scott?

Marvin: You bet I do, Joe! I love every minute of it! (Now to Joe's gang.) What about the rest of you? Do you all like this, huh?

Conjoin: Right on, Marvin! I love it all big time!

Eureka: (dancing.) Me too, baby! This jive makes me want to git on up and dance! Y'all hear where I'm coming from?

Darlene: (dancing wildly!) Rock'n'roll, Eureka! This right here brings music to my ears, and my sexy smiling cheekbones!

Kathy: I love it too, you guys! WOW!

Guy: You ladies aren't kidding! This is very hot stuff!

Philip: I'm with all of you all the way! Sue: Yeah, me too!

All the bad people: (laughing.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: (to himself upset.) I think I'm going to bleed and cry because I feel that I don't fit in anywhere with anybody at all because nobody loves me. I'm leaving this bad and snotty group and see if I can join Jacqueline and Shelby's troops. Who knows, they just might want me to be their cheek kiss buddy, and all of that good stuff I've been wanting to get from beautiful women like them.

And so, Mario takes off from the group, opens and shuts the doors of the recording studio, but Joe and his gang still enjoys every moment of the band Cheek kiss doing "Hate me! I hate you!" And Joe and his gang still calls Cheek kiss "Dirt Bag." The band still continues to sing the song Joe and Darlene wrote for them.

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We can't stand any of your love potions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want any friendship emotions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We'd rather turn green with envy, and get even!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want no part of peace because we are leavin'!

Joe: AGAIN!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We can't stand any of your love potions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want any friendship emotions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We'd rather turn green with envy, and get even!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want no part of peace because we are leavin'!

Joe: AGAIN!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We can't stand any of your love potions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want any friendship emotions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We'd rather turn green with envy, and get even!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want no part of peace because we are leavin'!

Joe: LAST CALL, THEN QUIT IT!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We can't stand any of your love potions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want any friendship emotions!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We'd rather turn green with envy, and get even!

The band: Hate me! I hate you!

Shannon: We don't want no part of peace because we are leavin'!

And they all stopped playing, the bad guys enjoyed it, so did Marvin Scott because he was the one who recorded the whole thing.

Marvin: My friends, the song will be on the billboards chart, and we will be millionaires at no time flat! How about that, Joe?

Joe: (to Marvin.) It will be on the billboards chart of the future! If Courtney Love can do all of this, so can Dirt Bag! (Now to his gang.) What do you all say, gang?!

Joe's gang: YEAH!

Cheek kiss: NO!

Joe and his gang used their weapons on Cheek kiss for saying no like that, and Joe started threatening them.

Joe: How's that, losers? Huh? How's that?

But meanwhile, Mario walked out and about in Los Angeles away from Joe and his gang trying to look for Jacqueline and Shelby that are not yet seen.

Mario: Oh Jacqueline! Oh Shelby! Oh Jacqueline and Shelby! Where are you, Jacqueline and Shelby? I would like to join your good group and turn good, and not bad anymore. Plus, I need and want you two to be my cheek kiss buddies because I hear that you ladies are the cheek kissing kind, and I want to be loved, hugged, kissed, and fucked by you two, and the band Cheek kiss that Joe and his creepy stuck up gang has got, and we've got to stop them from doing wrong with that nice band right away! So where are you, Jacqueline and Shelby? I'm looking for you hurting, lonely, upset, crying in fucking tears, and freaking out!

And meanwhile back into Marvin Scott's big recording studio, Joe has written another song for Cheek kiss to sing for them, and everybody.

Joe: (to Cheek kiss.) Now, I've got another song that I've wrote and provided you all to sing and record next is "I'm Gonna Screw You Over!"

Darlene: Which is actually speaking "I'm Gonna Fuck You Over!"

Melissa: Look, we're not fucking down with any of that hate shit, okay?! We all believe in love, sex, fetishes, and rock'n'roll! We are not into hate, killing, guts, and violence!

Then Joe and his gang get their weapons out on the band to force them to do the next song that Joe wrote, so did Marvin Scott.

Joe & Marvin: OH YEAH?! LOSERS!

Conjoin: (wondering why did Mario took off and where he is.) Wait! Wait! Hold up, y'all! Has anybody seen Mario here not too long ago? He was here with us, and now he just disappeared.

Darlene: Oh please, Conjoin! Who looks for Mario at a time like this when we've got the group Dirt Bag here!

Joe: (agitated!) WHAT?! Mario is gone, Conjoin?! MARIO IS FUCKING GONE OUT OF OUR GODDAMN SIGHT?!

Conjoin: (scared.) Y-y-y-yes, s-s-s-sir.

Joe: WHY YOU LET THE ASSHOLE GET AWAY FROM US, CONJOIN! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

Conjoin: But I didn't let Mario get away from us at all, Joe. Not at all! I tell you the truth, Joe, I would never let Mario, nor anybody else, including myself out of your sight at any time.

Joe: BULLSHIT, CONJOIN! You were supposed to keep an eye on all of us, including Mario while we take care of BUSINESS HERE! I said "CONJOIN, KEEP AN EYE ON EVERYBODY WHILE ME AND MARVIN SCOTT DO BUSINESS WITH DIRT BAG HERE!

Conjoin: Come on, Boss! I forgot! How was I to know that Mario is missing?! Please, Joe, don't kill me dead! I'm on your side! Remember?!

Joe: Who wants to kill you dead, Conjoin?! I WANT TO SHOOT YOU DEAD! YOU BLACK FUCKING NIGGER DILDO!

And Joe Geyser took out his gun and shot Conjoin three times in his chest, and Conjoin was dead as he fell down on the floor. Then Joe started raving at everybody else.

Joe: LET THIS BE A MOTHER FUCKING LESSON TO ALL OF YOU! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT EVER START TO CROSS ME! WE NEED TO FIND MARIO RIGHT AWAY! AND BRING DIRT BAG WITH! PRANTO!

Darlene: But I don't want to look for Mario! I'm glad he's gone!

Philip: Darlene, please! We've got to look for Mario right away! He is still part of our group!

Joe: That's right, Philip! Mario shouldn't be allowed to touch base, nor get acquainted with anybody but us! So let's all find him!

Marvin Scott: I'll help find him too, if you want me to, Joe.

Joe: I don't care! Let's all look for Mario!

So everybody left the recording studio to look for Mario Most coli.

But meanwhile back outside, Mario was still looking for the Hot Heroines Jacqueline Christina Avellano, and Shelby Edith Robbins.

Mario: Jacqueline! Shelby! Where are you ladies?! I need to talk to you two about Joe and his gang! You know Joe Geyser; the master minded smuggler criminal!

Finally, Jacqueline has got her car fixed, so she and Shelby were on the move again. While they were still riding looking for Joe and his gang, the girls spotted Mario who used to be one of them has changed to being good and not bad anymore. When the girls found Mario, they stopped their car, got out with their weapons, and stopped Mario in his tracks.

Jacqueline: Hold it right there, You!

Shelby: And don't try any funny stuff!

Mario: (raised his hands up.) Now hold on a moment, ladies! I know you both still think that I'm a bad guy, but I have changed!

Shelby: Don't give us any bullshit, creep! We both know that you still work for Joe Geyser and his gang!

Jacqueline: Yeah!

Mario: But I don't work with them, nor for them anymore! The reason why I was with them in the first place is because I don't have any friends at all, plus, everybody says I'm a nobody, my parents kicked me out of their house for good because I couldn't find a decent job that would have the potential for me to make more money, and even if I thought some beautiful woman would come into my life someday, she never did. You guys, I am very lonely, hurting, depressed, angry, alone, upset, and feel like crying-starting now because I have nobody that could cheer me and spur me on, help me out, turn me on, and even if I want to have sex with someone and I'm always as horny as hell for a beautiful woman to do it with, there is just no one that's interested in loving me, to have sex with me, to show me any great times at all, nor to be there for me whenever I need them, and Joe and his gang just won't do any of that for me at all. All they ever care about is their greediness of being famous because they've got my favorite band Cheek kiss! (He cries.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shelby: (to Mario.) Wait a minute, Dude! How do we both know that you're not just pulling our kidneys just to do evil again, HUH?!

Jacqueline: No, Shelby, he's right. He is very lonely because he's bipolar.

Mario: Please, you ladies have got to help me here! I am in desperate need of all of it!

Jacqueline: (to Mario.) You're welcome to come with us, my friend.

Shelby: (corrected herself to Mario.) I'm sorry, Dude man. Me and Jacqueline will help you in any way we can. (To Jacqueline.) Right, Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: Yes we will. (To Mario.) And if you could come in the car with us, you will be contrementarily safe away from Joe and his gang when we get them. After that, we will help you get support, a job with more money, housing, and an activity group where you will meet a whole lot of new friends that will love you, care about you, and want you around. And we'll be your friends too.

Mario: Oh thank you both so very much, because I want to be your friend too away from my former friends Joe Geyser and his gang because they're too mean.

Shelby: (to Mario.) Well, you don't need to put up with Joe Geyser and his gang anymore because you're with the good guys! By the way, what's your name, sweets?

Mario: My name is Mario Most coli. And you're Shelby. Right?

Shelby: Yes, I am Shelby. Do you want a hug, Mario?

Mario: I sure do.

Shelby: (spreading her arms to Mario.) Come here.

Then Shelby and Mario gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss, and Mario goes to Jacqueline next.

Jacqueline: And I'm Jacqueline, Mario. (She spreads her arms to Mario for a hug and kiss also.) I know that you have been waiting for this moment. Come here, babe.

Then Jacqueline and Mario gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss, and Shelby again joins along with the two.

Jacqueline: Mario, with us good people around, you will never go wrong at all.

Shelby: And we're gonna always stick together like glue.

Mario: Do you both really mean it?

Jacqueline: We do, Mario, because we're gonna help you.

Shelby: Listen to us good guys, Mario. The good heroes are always right.

Jacqueline: We are. Now, let's head to the car.

Mario: I'm with you two.(And the three make their move to the car.)

Meanwhile, Joe was still very mad because Mario was gone out of their sight. So now, they all have to hop inside the van, start the engine, and drive all around Los Angeles to look for Mario.

Joe: MARIO! MARIO! MARIO!

Darlene: (to Eureka.) Wow, Joe is really having it very bad because Mario made a very stupid idea by leaving us, Eureka.

Eureka: Mm-hmm. That dumb Mario! How could he fucking cross us like that?

Guy: (to both Eureka and Darlene.) You girls are telling me A guy like Mario was not thinking straight at all. In fact, he doesn't think at all period.

Joe: (still driving calling Mario's name looking for him.) MARIO! MARIO, I'M GONNA KILL THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR TAKING OFF AWAY FROM US LIKE THAT! JUST WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE THE FUCK YOU THINKING?! MARIO! MARIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sue: (spotted Mario in a car with Jacqueline and Shelby.) Hey Joe!

Joe: WHAT THE HELL IS IT, SUE?!

Sue: I've just spotted Mario, and he's in another stupid vehicle with those two secret agent hot heroines named Jacqueline and Shelby! I knew he's dumb!

Joe: (spotted Mario with Jacqueline and Shelby too in front of them.) WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! I'M GONNA RAM THEM DOWN!

And Joe did just that! He rammed Jacqueline's car with a big bang from behind her silver bumper.

Mario: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Jacqueline: (looking through her rearview mirror.) It's Joe Geyser! He and his fucking gang just don't know when to surrender at all!

Mario: (worried.) Joe and his gang?! Please, ladies! I don't want to go Back to Joe and his gang ever! I've had it with their negativity against me!

Shelby: Don't worry, Mario. You won't go back to Joe and his kind ever.

Jacqueline: And we'll make sure that they don't fuck with you at all when we're around. (Now to Shelby.) Right, Shelby?

Shelby: That's right, Jacqueline, and burn rubber too because I think Joe and his men want Mario back.

Jacqueline: Well they're not getting Mario today, nor ever again. And I will burn rubber!

And Jacqueline did just that. Then the two vehicles started speeding all around Los Angeles, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Culver City, and all around the rest of the L.A. area. Joe was still steaming good and mad because Jacqueline and Shelby have got Mario and Joe wants him back right away.

Joe: YOU FUCKING CHEEKY BIMBOS! BRING BACK MARIO TO US RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING DUMB DARLAS!

And while driving along the roads speeding around Los Angles, they all started shooting at each other with guns and stuff.

Darlene: (got shot across the arm.) AAAARRRGGGHH! I've just been hit by one of the bimbos!

Eureka: (brought the first aid kit to Darlene.) hold up, Darlene! I've got the first aid kit ready for action for you.

Darlene: well hurry up, will ya?! Put a bandage on me, for God's sake! I'm fucking hurt bad!

Eureka: I'm working on it, girlfriend. Just hold on.

While Eureka is working on Darlene's wounded right shoulder being shot, Joe and his gang are still shooting at Jacqueline and Shelby for getting Mario while Conjoin is shot dead by Joe, and Jacqueline and Shelby are firing back at Joe and his gang because they still have got the group Cheek kiss with them.

Shannon: (to Joe.) You still don't bloody change your evil ways, do you, Mate?!

Joe: (to Shannon.) SHUT THE FUCK UP, DIRTBAG, and let me be in charge here! (To Marvin Scott.) Right, Marvin?

Marvin: Tell him about it, Joe! You tell his ass!

Joe: Thank you!

Kathy: There's Mario still with those girls, Joe!

Joe: I KNOW THAT HE IS, KATHY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM; BOZO THE FUCKING CLOWN?!

Now they all go straight to the Los Angeles freeways shooting at each other, and throwing bombs at each other to other vehicles.

Mario: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) I can't believe this, ladies! Now they're throwing bombs at us too just to get after me because I don't like Joe and that group of his anymore!

Jacqueline: Well there's no way they're gonna get you anymore, Mario. Everybody hold on to your seats! This is going to be a fast fucking paced ride!

Shelby and Mario: we're holding on, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: Okay!

And Jacqueline did 101 in her newest silver 2014 Mazda, Sedan small turbo. Shelby and Mario held on to their seats while Jacqueline was speeding on the freeways shooting and throwing bombs at Joe and his gang.

Melissa: (to Joe.) You freaky fiends need to pick on somebody your own ass mean kind and size!

Geraldine: My best friend Melissa Macintosh is right! You all just don't have the friendly love and touch spirit at all! You people are hypocrites!

Eureka: Can I slap these two Euro bitches again, Joe?

Joe: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I WANT MARIO!

Eureka: Very well, Boss!

And Eureka slapped Geraldine and Melissa across their faces real good and hard, and the two rock girls grunted "UMM" after getting slapped by Eureka. But in the meantime, Joe and the gang are still at it again with Jacqueline and Shelby just because the two brave and strong sexy girls have got Mario.

Joe: Okay, I'm gonna really ram those two bitches for taking Mario away from us, and even though Mario is dumb, he is still with us, not with those two skanks inside that Mazda!

Sue: Yeah, Mario is still on our side!

So Joe drove real closer to Jacqueline and Shelby and started to ram them once, twice, three times, and over and over again and more Joe rammed them with his van trying to get Jacqueline and Shelby to bring Mario back to Joe and his gang.

Joe: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) You skanks pull over and bring Mario to us right now!

Jacqueline: (to Joe Geyser.) He does not want to go back with any of you at all!

Shelby: (to Joe also Yeah, she's right, after the way you monsters treated him! He's not coming back to you guys because you treated him mean and cruel!

Mario: (to Joe.) Yeah, these ladies are right! I don't want to be with you guys anymore! Now bug out!

Joe: Mario, you're being a real jerk, you know!

Mario: No I'm not, Joe! You are! A lot of you are up there! From now on, I'm promising myself and these two ladies that I would remain good and not evil anymore! So I am through doing your crummy and nasty terms for you guys!

Jacqueline: (giving Joe the middle finger.) Mario's right, Joe! So fuck you!

Joe: (more angrier!) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And Joe started ramming Jacqueline's Mazda on the side again and again!

Jacqueline: JOE, YOU'RE A FUCKING SHIT MONSTER!

Mario: GODDAMMIT, JOE, YOU GUYS NEVER TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER AT ALL!

Joe: DAMN RIGHT, KID!

And Joe keeps on ramming Jacqueline's Mazda Sedan again and again, then he used one of the big bombs to blow a hole in the street of the freeway which he did with a big "KA BOOM!" Then Joe turned and stopped Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario in their tracks, they all got off their vehicles, and Joe demanded Mario from the girls.

Joe: (to Mario.) Mario, we need you right now! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Mario: No, I'm not going with you guys anymore, Joe!

Joe: WHY NOT! HUH?!

Mario: I'll tell you fucking assholes why not! After the way everybody treats me and the way you all treat me, you all treat me like shit, and so do my stepparents! None of you see anything good and special about me at all, but me, except these two ladies! (Pointing at Jacqueline and Shelby.) And I promise them that I would be extra good from now on; away from you stuck up villainess crooks! And these two heroes of mine Jacqueline and Shelby are gonna help me out, and I'm gonna make some new friends that really love me, care, and really want me around, unlike all of you!

Jacqueline: (to Joe and his gang.) He's got a point, don't you know, Joe.

Joe: (mad!) OVER MY GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING DEAD BODY! (To his gang.) GET 'EM ALL, GANG, AND BRING MARIO BACK TO US!

Darlene and Eureka: (grabbed Mario furiously!) We've got him, Boss!

Everybody else: Grabbed Jacqueline and Shelby with a net.) And we've got the two hot heroines for you, sir!

Mario: LET GO OF ME! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE!

Geraldine: You creeps need to let that dude go, and us go this very fucking minute, otherwise we will all kill you!

Candice Abrair: You fucking bastards and bitches will not get away with this, you know, and we're bloody fed up with it all!

Zachary Katz: Candice is right! That's no way to share love and sex with anybody like that of the sort!

Jason McPhereson: Yeah, just who do you blockheaded peckerheads think you are anyway; crooks from the new Al Capone gang or something like that?!

Steven Robinson: All of my friends from this band are right! And as long, and far as I am well protected here with Cheek kiss because they are powerful, hot, very attractive, very sexy and strong, and I'm just sweet and multi-talented with my stuff because one of the band members here came to me first, and that would be my good buddy and pal Shannon Holsten, I am very well safe away from you and your dangerously evil kind! So there!

Marvin Scott: Okay, Joe! You all know where to take those goody two shoes losers; to my place!

Joe: Yes, at 9967 Sunset Blvd. in Los Angeles here!

Jacqueline: Forget it! We're not going there! FUCK IT!

Shelby: I swear to you, Joe Geyser, you will be caught by the law anytime!

Mario: They're right, you know!

Joe: You shut up, Mario!

Mario: No, I will not shut up! I'm not in your group anymore! Remember?!

Joe: YES YOU ARE! (Now to his gang.) Gang, take Mario, and make sure that he stays with all of us from now on!

The bad gang: Right you are, Boss!

Joe: And tie these two ladies name Jacqueline and Shelby, or who or whatever they call themselves with ropes, and take away all of their weapons!

The bad gang: Right you are, Boss!

First of all, they had slapped Jacqueline, Shelby, and the band Cheek kiss real good and hard across their faces after they threw them all, and Mario into the van. Then they pretend to teach Mario a lesson for leaving Joe's group without their permission. They started using their weapons on Mario and threatened him.

The bad gang: (to Mario.) DON'T EVER FUCKING LEAVE HERE WITHOUT US EVER AGAIN, MARIO!

Mario: WHY NOT, HUH?! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!

Joe: Because we want you to be hot and bad like us! That's why!

Mario: Forget it, Joe, and fuck it! I don't want to do any of this anymore! I don't want to do anymore of your silly bad work ever again because I've turned from bad to good!

Marvin: Just bring him with the rest of us to my place, Joe along with Dirt Bag, and these two gal pals of his!

Joe: Aye aye, Captain!

And Joe took everybody, including Jacqueline and Shelby to 9967 Sunset Blvd. in Los Angeles, California out west where Marvin Scott lives in a great big huge mansion part brick and part wood with a tennis, basketball courts, and a great big swimming pool with a low and a high dive. They all arrived there just in time. They pulled into the big driveway made of tar, Joe shuts off the van engine, everybody gets out of the van, brings Cheek kiss, Mario, Jacqueline, and Shelby with them, brings them into the house while Marvin Scott unlocks the doors, opens them, they all walk in with Cheek kiss, Mario, Jacqueline, and Shelby, puts them in two separate guest rooms. Jacqueline and Shelby were thrown into one guest room by the bad gang, and Cheek kiss was thrown into another. Then Joe's gang untied Jacqueline and Shelby out of those ropes in one room, and they untied the Cheek kiss band out of those ropes in another. Then Kathy had something to say to the band Cheek kiss.

Kathy: (to Cheek kiss.) Don't any of you get any fucking ideas, or you're all dead musicians! Do you understand that, you freaks?!

Then Kathy walks out of the room from Cheek kiss, slams the door on them, then Steven Robinson has this to say to the band.

Steven: You guys, I'm scared. I don't know what those creeps are going to do to us.

Geraldine: (to Steven.) Don't worry, Steven. They won't keep us with them forever. We'll get out of here alive at no time flat. I promise.

Steven: Well in that case, Geraldine, could you slap one of your cheeks across your for me real good and hard so that I can hug, kiss, and touch you, and you do the same things for me please?

Geraldine: (smiling.) For you, Steven, sure.

And Geraldine slapped her left cheek across her face real good and hard grunting "UMM umm!" And as her head was tilted to the right real quick, and back in place slowly, Steven got turned on and horny, Geraldine and Steven took of each other's clothes, underwear, and they started cheek kissing, holding each other tight, French kissing, and rubbing, pumping, and doing each other like real hot lovers breathing very hard.

Meanwhile, Joe Geyser had Mario Most Coli tied up in a chair with ropes around him with a gun pointed into Mario's head by Joe threatening him.

Joe: (to Mario.) Now, Mario, you have no right clearing out away from us like that with those two fucking bisexual bimbos! I am very disappointed in you, Mario! What exactly were you thinking, huh?!

Mario: (angry.) What do you mean "I'm very disappointed in you, Mario?!" Huh, Joe?! You guys are mean, evil, and self centered, and won't ever take any time for me whenever I've got a problem in my hands, or whenever I'm hurting inside feeling like I'm gonna cry because I'm lonely without a friend to talk to, or whenever I'm in a very big pickle, or ever something like that! So who do you think you're talking to like that when neither of you come to help me with anything whenever I need HELP!?

Joe: You know, for an Italian; you sound very stupid with all of that!

Mario: Well look who's talking, Geyser! At least I happen to have brains unlike you!

Joe: Look, if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut right now, you will be shot out of sight! Do you understand me?!

Mario: GO RIGHT AHEAD, MOTHER FUCKER! SHOOT ME! YOU ALL HATE MY GUTS ANYWAY! WHAT THE HELL CHOICE DO I HAVE! WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, ASSHOLE?! NOBODY CARES TOO MUCH ABOUT ME BUT ME! SO GO AHEAD, JOE SHOOT ME!

Joe: I SAID SHUT UP, DAMN IT, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!

Mario: WELL I'M WAITING, ASSHOLE! JUST GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!

Joe: OKAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU ASKED FOR IT!

But before Joe was going to shoot Mario for talking back at him, Jacqueline and Shelby busted Joe's room door open and apart with their weapons at him threatening him to rescue Mario.

Jacqueline: Okay, Joe Geyser, we've heard enough! Now you turn Mario loose this instant!

Shelby: You heard Jacqueline! Untie Mario right now!

Joe: (went to Mario with his gun pointed at him.) NEVER! I want you girls to turn around and get the fuck out the same way you came the fuck in, or Mario is dead and gone! Well, what are you dumb broads waiting for?! MOVE IT! ARE YOU BITCHES DEAF?!

Jacqueline: (to Shelby.) I think we had better do what he says, Shelby. He really isn't bluffing.

Joe: Whoa, wait a minute, both of you! Before you clear out, how did you both manage to break out of that net we put you in?!

Jacqueline: I've got a special weapon I always carry at all times! This is called a threat exterminator shaped like a special pistol.

Joe: Excuse me?! Threat exterminator? How does it work?

Jacqueline: Here, I'll show you, you BASTARD!

And Jacqueline used the exterminator, pulled the trigger, smoke came out real quick, and Joe started freaking out.

Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! What the hell is in that shitty gun of yours?! Tear gas?!

Shelby: (took Mario away from Joe.) I've got you, Mario!

Mario: Thank you, Shelby.

Jacqueline: (to both Shelby and Mario.) I've just called the Cheek kiss band manager! She is getting a hold of the police right now!

Shelby: Good! I'll untie Mario from these ropes! You take care of the rest, Jacqueline, and I'll be there in a bit to help you!

Jacqueline: Right!

And true to both their words, Shelby untied Mario out of these ropes really quick, he was free to take cover in the girls' car.

Shelby: (to Mario.) You take cover in our car. Okay?

Mario: You girls got it.

And Mario ran to Jacqueline and Shelby's car out of Marvin Scott's mansion and away from Joe and his gang for good. Then Jacqueline and Shelby broke the where Joe's gang are in with Cheek kiss.

Jacqueline: Unhand Cheek kiss this very minute, you fucking villains!

Darlene: Not on your life, you fucking heroic wenches!

Then Jacqueline used her threat exterminator on the bad crooks, the band Cheek kiss ran for cover, and after the smoke was out, Jacqueline, Shelby, and the crooks started fighting each other punching, kicking, slapping, pulling hairs, karate, ninja, judo, kickboxing, and all other fighting stunts. Joe Geyser and Marvin Scott got into the fight too. Then from outside the mansion, Cheek kiss' tour bus came driven by their manager named Alicia Fettuccine; a big, tall, slim, beautiful, pretty, perky, very attractive, very sexually sexy, very hot looking, strong, powerful, quick, fast, athletic, energetic, magnetic, unique, all around gorgeous woman with olive skin, high cheekbones, long blondish brown hair, a very sexy voice with an Italian accent because she's Italian, and she knows how to cook good foods from all over the whole wide world real good. She drove the bus to Marvin Scott's place, the Los Angeles and California State Police came with her as well, they all got out of their vehicles, went inside the mansion, and they helped Jacqueline and Shelby fight the crooks as well, then Cheek kiss came back to the mansion to fight the crooks.

Alicia: (to Joe Geyser.) FOOL AROUND WITH MY BAND CHEEK KISS, WILL YOU?!

Joe: (slapped Alicia's face hard.) FUCK YOU, BITCH!

And Joe slapped Alicia as her head was tilted to the left of her real quick and back in place slowly, Alicia tried to punch him, but missed, so Joe punched Alicia flying up to the ceiling, and back down to a big fish tank where two big clown fishes were swimming inside it, so Alicia broke the fish tank, no thanks to Joe.

Joe: (to Marvin and his gang.) We're rich with real moola, people! Let's get out of here and make our future happen!

One of the California State policemen: You're not making no future happen because you're all under arrest!

Joe: (carrying one of the big bombs.) OH YEAH, MOTHER FUCKER?!

Joe throws the big bomb at all of the California policemen, the policemen run to the windows for cover so that they're not being blown to pieces, the bomb blows without anybody getting killed.

Sue: Hey, where's the group Dirt Bag?!

Shelby: For your information, dammit, they are not Dirt Bag, they are called Cheek kiss, and they have already took off away from all of you!

Jacqueline: Shelby is fucking correct!

Joe: WHAT THE FUCK GIVES?! (To his gang.) Come on, gang, let's get 'em!

Another policeman: FREEZE! You monsters aren't going anywhere!

But Joe and his gang started shooting at the police, Jacqueline, Shelby, and all the force were shooting back at the bad guys, but still they missed each other. Joe and his gang got away in their getaway van, Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario, and the whole California police force followed the creeps from road to road speeding really fast in Los Angeles.

Mario: Yes, ladies, I also need a cheek kiss buddy, not just one, but at least dozens of them.

Jacqueline: We'll be your cheek kiss buddies, Mario, after we capture Joe and his evil gang.

Mario: Thank you, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: You're welcome.

Darlene: overheard Mario again talking about having a cheek kiss buddy over their CB radio they have stolen.

Darlene: OOH, I'm gonna FUCKING KILL Mario! He's at it again with that cheek kiss buddy routine! And it's GETTING ON MY LAST GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING NERVE!

Joe: WELL SHOOT BOTH THOSE TWO CHICKS WHO HAVE MARIO, ALONG WITH THE POLICE, AND THAT EUROPEAN SHITDOG GROUP DIRT BAG FOR RUNNING OFF ON US! GODDAMMIT!

The bad gang: Right!

And Joe and his gang started getting their weapons out to fire at the Hot Heroines, the police, and in front of them; Cheek kiss. The Cheek kiss, the Hot Heroines, and the police started firing their weapons on them, but they missed each other blowing buildings, houses, garbage's, trees, etc.

Joe: YOU FLATFOOTS WILL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!

Shelby: (to Joe Geyser.) DON'T HOLD YOUR DAMN BREATH, JOE!

Steven Robinson: (in their tour bus.) Thank you oh so very much, Alicia. You and the cops came just in time.

Alicia: Anytime for my friends in the band, Steven.

Shannon: Just who are these rotten blokes that tried to rob us of our talents anyway, Alicia?

Alicia: That's Joe Geyser and his gang, and they're all very nasty like lone sharks.

Steven: Lone sharks?! I've heard of lone sharks before! They mess you out of your business until they kill you!

Alicia: Don't worry about lone sharks, nor Joe and his kind, Steven. They are not gonna bloody fucking get us anymore.

Geraldine: That's why we've got special equipment to protect our fans and protect our friends. And nobody is going to fuck with you when we are here, Steven.

Steven: Well thank goodness.

Alicia: (looking through her rearview mirror.)Shit! Joe Geyser is ganging on us, mates!

The band Cheek kiss, all except for Steven pulled out their weapons to destroy Joe and his gang for good. Then they threw their weapons at Joe and his gang, but missed and hit other vehicles. Then Joe and his gang fired back at all Cheek kiss, Jacqueline, Shelby, Mario, and the California cops. So far, twenty nine police cars are blown to pieces, and several cops were killed by Joe and his gang.

Mario: What is Joe, Fucking John Belushi?!

Then Jacqueline, Shelby, Mario, Cheek kiss, and the cops went straight to one of the freeways going northeast. Still they continue to fire at each other with their weapons, but missed each other and hit other vehicles. Joe accidently threw a big bomb at a motorcycle driver trying to aim the bomb at Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario. The driver flew high in the sky after his motorcycle was destroyed, then he came back down to a fast food restaurant inside by breaking the roof through it. Then Jacqueline used a real big bomb, threw it at Joe and his gang, their van blew, Joe and his gang flew up in the air, and then down to the ground of the freeway. Jacqueline, Cheek kiss, and the cops stop their cars, got out of them with their guns to stop Joe and his gang, but Joe and his gang got their weapons out too, everybody started shooting at each other out in the freeway, then they all started fighting each other as well. Steven Robinson was safe inside the tour bus, and Mario was safe inside Jacqueline and Shelby's car.

Joe: (to Jacqueline.) we want Mario NOW!

Jacqueline: NO! YOU ALL TREAT HIM TOO DAMN MEAN!

And they all continued fighting each other like maniacs.

Steven: (to Cheek kiss.) EAT THEIR ASSES OFF, BAND!

Mario: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) BREAK THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE MEAN DEMONS!

And they all continued fighting until Joe and his gang were knocked down out cold, and they all were completely. So the police gathered all of the bad people. Jacqueline, Shelby, and Cheek kiss helped the cops out as well. So the police handcuffed Joe and his gang, took them all to their police cars so that they can go straight to jail.

Joe: (throwing a fit.) SHIT! GODDAMMIT! FUCK! I WANT ALL OF THIS FUTURE FOR MYSELF AND FOR MY GANG! WHAT THE HELL, MARIO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Two policemen: SHUT THE HELL UP! It's nobody's fault but yours, Joe! You started this shit!

And the governor of California came and he is a white man in his sixties drove up here in the freeway to congratulate Jacqueline and Shelby for a well done great job they did as he pulled over, got out of his car and congratulated them.

The governor: Jacqueline Christina Avellano and Shelby Edith Robbins, I want to thank you both for saving the whole California State from Joe Geyser and his men, and all of worldwide from danger.

Jacqueline: It was all in a day's work, Governor.

Shannon: We helped the girls too to get the creeps for that matter, me and my band both.

The governor: (to Shannon.) And who are you guys, sir?

Shannon: My name is Shannon Holsten and this is my rock band Cheek kiss.

Zachary: I'm Zachary Katz.

Jason: I'm Jason McPhereson.

Joshua: Joshua Kahn is me.

Geraldine: My name's Geraldine McGath.

Candice: I'm Candice Abrair.

Kory: I'm Kory Dunn.

Melissa: And Melissa Macintosh is my name. And last but not least, we have a real dear American buddy of ours that's also part of our band as well.

Geraldine: And we get along with him great. But he's still afraid to come out here right now because of that bad gang that robbed us.

Shannon: I'll get him out here, Geraldine. (To Steven.) Hey Steven, it's alright now! You can come out with all of us and meet the good people!

Alicia: Oh, and by the way, I'm the band's manager Alicia Fettuccine. We're all glad to meet all of you.

Mario: (came out to meet everybody.) Please don't think of me as one of the bad guys because I'm not; really. My name is Mario Most Coli, and I'm a good guy, so I'm for good behavior.

Shannon: (to Mario.) We understand you've changed away from those evil shmucks.

The governor: (to Mario.) Yes, exactly, my friend.

Jacqueline: We're taking Mario to a group activity home where he will be more supportive by a whole lot of people, and new best friends.

Mario: And not worst foes. Because I've had enough of them in my life, and I don't want anymore.

Shelby: Mario is right. He needs people to stick by him through thick and thin. Do you know any places, Governor? Because we sure don't.

The governor: I know the exact cool place for Mario, and it's over 100 Chandler Blvd. in Burbank here in California; a real big place!

Alicia: Wait, Governor! Before you all go anywhere else now, I have just wrote an all new song for these two ladies that saved our lives from these creeps that tried to rob my band. And I want these ladies to sing with my band Cheek kiss, including that sweet guy Mario.

Mario: But I don't know how to sing a tune. But at least I know how to play the piano.

Shannon: (to Mario) Well there you go, Mate. We need an extra keyboardist like yourself, that is, if it's alright with you if you want to come join our band.

Mario started to think about it, and he finally made a decision.

Mario: (to Cheek kiss.) I'll join you all!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

So the band Cheek kiss, Jacqueline, Shelby, and Alicia slapped their cheekbones across their faces real good and hard for Mario, grunted, Mario got turned on and horny, and they all went together for a great big long group cheek to cheek hug and kiss. They all went "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Mario: Thank you all so much. I really needed this.

Jacqueline: Of course you do, my friend.

Geraldine: Fuck yeah! We all do. That's why we're called Cheek kiss because we love to hug and kiss each other.

Jason: Because we get along great.

Melissa: And shit, we love each other a lot to death!

Shannon: A whole lot!

Kory: And we believe in love, not hate.

Shelby: Just like me and Jacqueline love each other.

Jacqueline: You bet we do, Shelby. Fucking hell yeah!

Steven: And I love you all, and everybody!

Geraldine: And we love you too, Steven.

Kory: We sure do.

Then over at the Griffith Park Greek Theater stage, everybody from all over the world and around the states are here to check out Cheek kiss with Mario on the next keyboards with Jacqueline and Shelby getting ready to sing their theme song called "Hot Heroines!" So it was 6:30pm when Alicia Fettccine was getting everybody ready to do this show.

Alicia: Okay, everybody, we only have 101 seconds before we begin this. So everybody hurry up, get to your places, and let's rock'n'roll. Okay?

Mario: I'm ready already, Alicia.

Alicia: That's great, Mario. Everybody else ready?!

Jacqueline: I'm ready!

Shelby: Me too!

Shannon: I'm ready to rock!

Steven: Me as well!

Jason: I'm in my place now, ready to play!

Joshua: Same here!

Zachary: This is gonna be real cool!

Steven: Oh yeah!

Candice: We're all ready to rock!

Geraldine: And it's all in the bag!

Melissa: You're right about that, Geraldine!

Kory: Yes, sirrie!

Shannon: (to Alicia.) Say Alicia, how many seconds do we have now?

Alicia: 40 seconds.

And the people from the audience outside the park count the seconds down to see Jacqueline, Shelby, Mario, and Cheek kiss play for everybody. All police officers catch to see them live as well to make sure that everybody is safe to watch the show, that's why they're all guarding this whole Griffith Park Greek Theater. All of the teenagers and college students were rooting for Jacqueline, Shelby, Mario, and Cheek kiss too, and they all want to see some rocking action from the performers on the Greek Theater stage.

Jacqueline: (to Shelby.) Well, Shelby, we only have 14 seconds left.

Shelby: Now thirteen seconds. Twelve. Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One!

And the curtains go up, the stage lights come on, and everybody claps and cheers for Jacqueline, Shelby, and Cheek kiss on stage right now!

Shannon: Hello, everybody! We're Cheek kiss! And we have got a bloody lovely treat for all of you! Today, these two ladies you see on this stage named Jacqueline Christina Avellano, and Shelby Edith Robbins are gonna tell you how they serve and protect as heroes! This song they're gonna sing to you while we play it, mind you, is called "Hot Heroines!" And that's just exactly what they are!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

First, here's the drum solo, then the rest of the band starts to play a fast paced, four count, E minor rock and roll hit. Everybody dances, and Jacqueline and Shelby start to sing the song.

Jacqueline and Shelby: Beware, all you foul criminals!

There is no escape from us heroes!

If you crooks think you'll be famous by robbing and stealing,

Then you all are zeroes!

We secret agent girls don't ever give up!

And we're not just sweet and pretty!

We save the weak, innocent, and helpless,

And drive all of danger in pity!

Who are we? The Hot Heroines!

Two female agents on time!

Who are we? The Hot Heroines!

Stopping all who do crime!

Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we? We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

You'll lose a lot of friends the more bad you play!

So you better not forget what we say!

You think acting dangerous makes all dreams come true,

Well you know that crime doesn't pay!

And we will make sure to make the whole world safe,

And the people are enjoying their lives!

And we will make sure that all danger is wiped clean,

And all crime waves are taking dives!

Who are we? The Hot Heroines!

Two female agents on time!

Who are we? The Hot Heroines!

Stopping all who do crime!

Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we? We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

Everybody: YEAH, GO, HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline: My name is Jacqueline!

Shelby: And my name is Shelby!

Jacqueline and Shelby: We keep all of crime and felonies clean!

Jacqueline: we clear away drama!

Shelby: We wipe away shame!

Jacqueline and Shelby: We kill all pickles if you know what we mean!

You will be safe when you're right by us!

Only the nasty and danger will fear us!

We're the moment of truth of protection for you!

Because there's plenty more we both can do!

Suddenly, three male criminals with masks came to Griffith Park Greek Theater with their machine guns up in the air shooting, then shooting at everybody screaming! Then Jacqueline and Shelby saw the three criminals scaring everybody. So they went off stage for a moment, started chasing the three crooks, Jacqueline threw a bomb at them, and made the crooks fly high in the sky, the police caught them after they came down, and handcuffed them all. Then the police took the three criminals away. After that, Jacqueline and Shelby went back on stage to sing the last phrase.

Jacqueline and Shelby: Who are we?! The Hot Heroines!

Two female agents on time!

Who are we?! The Hot Heroines!

Stopping all who do crime!

Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we? We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

Everybody: HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Who are we?! The Hot Heroines!

Two female agents on time!

Who are we? The Hot Heroines!

Stopping all who do crime!

Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we?! We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

Everybody: HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Who are we? The Hot Heroines!

Two female agents on time!

Who are we?! The Hot Heroines!

Stopping all who do crime!

Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we?! We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

Everybody: HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Who are we?! The Hot Heroines!

Two female agents on time!

Who are we?! The Hot Heroines!

Stopping all who do crime!

Mario: Yeah! You go, girls!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we?! We're the zesty hot heroines!

Everybody: GO GO, ZESTY HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we?! We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

Everybody: GO GO, ZESTY HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we?! We're the zesty Hot Heroines!

Everybody: GO GO, ZESTY HOT HEROINES!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Remember, if you start to break the law,

We'll slip it on you until the moment you fall!

Who are we?! We're the zesty HOT HEROINES!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Shannon: (to the audience.) How about it, Mates?! Let's hear it for the Hot Heroines! They did a great job singing and saving our lives! Let's praise them!

And everybody clapped and cheered for Jacqueline, Shelby, and Cheek kiss for doing a great job playing. They all took a bow for the audience, someone said "ENCORE!" And Jacqueline called Mario up to her and Shelby.

Mario: (to Jacqueline.) How did I do with the band, Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: You did great, Mario!

Shelby: (to Mario also.) Yeah, you did very way awesome!

Jacqueline: So are you ready for us, Mario?

Mario: I'm ready, but we all need some privacy so that no one else is nosy of our business.

Shelby: Hey you guys, we can go over to that big ladies dressing room that's right nearby.

Jacqueline: Why don't you go look in and check to see if anybody's in there, Shelby. If there isn't, then we'll all go in there and do it with each other.

Mario: Yeah. I'm beginning to like this already, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: Yes, we know you do, Mario.

And Shelby goes in the ladies dressing room to check and see if any female is in there by saying "Hello! Anyone in here?!" And there isn't.

Shelby: (to Jacqueline and Mario.) There's nobody in the ladies room, you guys, so we can go in here.

Jacqueline: Cool! Thank you for checking, Shelby. Let's go, Mario.

Mario: I'm with you ladies.

And Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario went inside the ladies dressing room, closed and locked the door so that they can all have sex with each other.

Jacqueline: (to Mario.) Okay, Mario. Are you ready for this?

Mario: I've been looking for this moment for so long.

Shelby: But first off, we're gonna slap our faces hard for you, sweets. Jacqueline, you start first.

Jacqueline: Okay.

And Jacqueline slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her face grunting "UMM!" Shelby did the same thing! Then Mario got turned on and horny because both heroic women slapped their faces hard for him. They all started taking off each other's clothes, including their underwear, then pressed each other's face cheeks to each other, their whole bodies close to one another, hugging, French kissing, and rubbing, touching, and fucking each other like real close friends are supposed to do with each other.

Jacqueline: Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Shelby: Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!

Mario: Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah!

Jacqueline: Do we fuck you nice and hard, Mario?! UMM!

Mario: Yes! Aah! Yes! Aah! Yes! Aah! Yes! Aah!

Shelby: Unh! Unh! Unh! Do you like what we're doing, Mario?!

Mario: AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH!

Jacqueline: UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Shelby: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

Mario: YES! YES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Jacqueline: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Shelby: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario: Ooooooooooooooh. Thank you ladies both. That orgasm felt so good.

Jacqueline: Did you like that, Mario?

Mario: I love what you girls do with me. I finally found a bunch of cheek kiss buddies, especially in you two.

Jacqueline: My friend Shelby and I will always be your cheek kiss buddies for life, Mario.

Shelby: And my friend Jacqueline has the best sex around for people to have sex with her.

Jacqueline: Fuck yeah! Shit! I do the best Goddamn fuck to people that will blow their minds.

Mario: And I thank you for it, Jacqueline, and you too, Shelby. You both are my heroes.

Jacqueline and Shelby: You're welcome, Mario.

Jacqueline: Now let's all get out of here and get to that activity and support place like we were talking about.

Mario: Absolutely, but first, I must say goodbye to Cheek kiss.

Jacqueline: You go for it, Mario.

Shelby: We'll be waiting here for you.

Mario: Thanks, ladies.

And Mario goes straight over to the band Cheek kiss to say good bye to the band and give them all great big cheek to cheek hugs and kisses.

Mario: (to Cheek kiss.) Hey you guys, it was really fun playing with, and meeting all of you, and I hope to make music with you all again sometimes.

Shannon: (to Mario.) Hey, you did great with all of us today, Mate. And we all love to give you hugs and kisses for it.

Mario: Sure, that would be very nice. I love hugs and kisses.

Geraldine: Come on, everyone. Let's give him the hugs and kisses he deserves.

And the band Cheek kiss gave Mario hugs and kisses, and Mario hugs and kisses them right back. Then Mario asked for their information to keep in touch with them, and the band, the same with Mario's info. Then Mario looks for their band leader Alicia Fettuccine.

Mario: Say, does any of you know where's Alicia Fettuccine; your band leader? I want to say goodbye to her too because she's a very nice woman.

Alicia: (came by.) Here I am, Mario.

Mario: Hey Alicia, it has been a pleasure getting to know you. I'm sorry about my older gang Joe Geyser and them, but they're behind me now. I've got all of you guys' information so that I can keep in touch with you guys again.

Alicia: And we've got your too, Mario. We'll stay close buddies for good.

Mario: Yes, ma'am! Can I please have a hug and kiss from you?

Alicia: Dude, I thought you'd never ask. Sure.

And Alicia slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her face grunting "UMM!" Mario went up to Alicia, she spread her arms to him, and they both gave each other a big long cheek to cheek hug, kiss, and they touched, rubbed, and fucked each other with their pants unzipped, and Mario liked it from Alicia a lot. They both came, Mario peed inside Alicia's pussy, still they were hugging and kissing each other, and Mario said this to Alicia.

Mario: I love you, Alicia. I love all of you a lot!

Alicia: Aw, we love you too, Mario. You're a real dear friend, and a true fan.

Mario: Thank you, Alicia.

Alicia: You're welcome, Mario. Anytime, Dude.

Jacqueline: Okay, Mario, are you ready to go?

Mario: I'm ready, Jacqueline.

Alicia: Goodbye, Mario!

Cheek kiss: Goodbye, Mario!

Mario: (to Alicia and Cheek kiss.) Goodbye, all of you. And we'll keep in touch with each other.

Alicia: Yes we will.

Shannon: Absolutely, Mate.

Shelby: (to Mario.) Would you like to keep in touch with me and Jacqueline too after we take you to this cool supportive place?

Jacqueline: (to Mario.) Yes, would you like to get close to us too?

Mario: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) I sure would love to.

Geraldine: Well you take care of yourself, Mario.

Mario: You all too, Geraldine.

Jacqueline: Well, I think it's time we get the hell out of here.

Mario: Me too. Let's go. I'm ready for excitement!

Shelby: Aren't we all. (Laughs.) Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Jacqueline: Goodbye, everybody, and thank you.

Everybody: Goodbye!

So Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario left Griffith Park and they head for this place at 100 Chandler Blvd. in Burbank, California, and the place is called "Sophia Loren Supportive Institute." Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario had arrived there finally, found a parking place on the right because the place is right there on their left, and Mario has got his luggage ready. They all walked straight to the place, and Mario said to Jacqueline and Shelby this.

Mario: I love Sophia Loren! She's one of my favorite actresses, and so is Sofia Vergara!

Jacqueline: And you will love this place inside where there is a bunch of nice people in there, Mario.

Shelby: And they're funnier, friendlier, smarter, and have great talents just like you.

Mario: Oh, I'm very nervous to hop inside the building now.

Jacqueline and Shelby: Oh, don't be nervous, Mario.

Jacqueline: There's nothing to be afraid about.

Shelby: They're all good friends. Trust us.

They all walk inside the building, and there was a nice female secretary in there that works there.

The secretary: (smiling.) Hi there! Welcome to the Sophia Loren Supportive Institute. How can I help you three?

Jacqueline: I'm Jacqueline Christina Avellano, and this is my partner Shelby Edith Robbins and we're the Hot Heroines. And this is our friend Mario Most Coli who's gone from bad to good, and he needs support from people right away.

The secretary: Just go straight to the first office on your left. My manager Sophia Garcia will take care of you all.

Jacqueline and Shelby: Thank you.

And Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario went straight to that office of Sophia Garcia's. Jacqueline knocked on the office door, and a sweet and beautiful friendly voice said "Come in." Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario opened the door, they all went in the office, and some beautiful, pretty, very attractive, very sexy, hot, perky, smiling, sweet and nice Mexican/American woman with olive skin, high cheekbones, long brunette hair, a beautiful and very friendly deep low voice and she owns this whole building. Her name is Sophia Gabriella Garcia, and she is in charge of the Sophia Loren Supportive Institute. And she smiled at Jacqueline, Shelby, and Mario, and they smiled at her right back, and Sophia welcomed them.

Sophia Gabriella Garcia: Hello there, and good afternoon. Well, it's almost evening to my nature of course. Welcome to the Sophia Loren Supportive Institute. Is this your first time over here, or have you been here before?

Jacqueline: This is our first time.

Shelby: Yes, our first.

Mario: Our first time, Miss.

Sophia: Hi there! You must be Mario Most Coli!

Mario: (smiling.) That's me. And your name?

Sophia: I'm Sophia Gabriella Garcia. Nice to meet you.

Mario: (trying to shake hands with Sophia.) Nice to meet you too, Sophia.

Sophia: Hey, how about I give you a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss because I can't live by these handshakes. But first off, I will slap my face hard for you.

And Sophia slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard for Mario grunting "UMMM!" And Mario went up to Sophia to give her a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss, and Sophia hugged and kissed him right back.

Sophia: (to Mario.) Welcome aboard, Mario! You are gonna love this place, and the people who want to be your friends here.

Jacqueline: And we are also his friends, Sophia. I'm Jacqueline.

Shelby: And I'm Shelby. We're secret agents called the Hot Heroines.

Sophia: Yes, I've heard about you ladies. I love you girls already. How about a group hug while I'm hugging Mario.

Jacqueline: Yes, let's do it.

Shelby: I'm with you guys.

And they all started hugging each other cheek to cheek nonstop then they finally let go of each other.

Sophia: (to Mario.) So Mario, are you ready for some way cool excitement into your life?

Mario: You better believe it, Sophia! I'm ready!

Sophia: (giving Mario some paperwork.) Okay, just fill out this paperwork, and we will get you started. And if you have any questions, Mario, feel free to ask me. I'll be right close by.

Jacqueline: (to Mario.) And we'll be here to help you, Mario, if you have issues on the application.

Shelby: (to Mario.) So just do what you can. We'll help you.

Mario: (to Jacqueline, Shelby, and Sophia.) Hey, thank you ladies. I will need all the help I can get.

And so , all of the ladies started to help him out on the application so that Mario can be part of the institute. And everybody was all done, even Mario.

Jacqueline: We did it, Mario! We're all done with the application!

Mario: Wow, I can't believe we did it that fast!

Jacqueline: (laughing.) Well now you're part of the institute.

Shelby: And you sure will be happy.

Sophia: Are you done with the application, Mario?

Mario: (hands it over to Sophia.) I'm done, Sophia.

Sophia: Thank you. I will print this down and put it in my courtesy files, and get you all set. Wait right here. I'll be right back.

Jacqueline: (to Mario.) And while she's doing that, Mario, would you like to get in touch with us?

Mario: I would love to get in touch with you both.

Shelby: Let's do that right now.

So the girls and Mario took each other's information on little pieces of paper, and Sophia Gabriella Garcia came back.

Sophia: (to Mario.) Okay, Mario, you're all set. (Now to Jacqueline and Shelby.) And I want to thank you girls for bringing Mario to this event.

Jacqueline: Oh he is sure to have a great time with a bunch of people in here.

Shelby: And we'll be getting in touch with him every now and then. And he'll be keeping in touch with us. Will you, Mario?

Mario: Yes I will, Jacqueline and Shelby, because you both are my favorite heroines!

Sophia: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) Well you both take care of yourselves, and thanks for coming.

Jacqueline: anytime for Mario's sake.

Shelby: Ditto.

Sophia: would you ladies like a hug goodbye?

Jacqueline: Of course.

Shelby: We love one.

And Jacqueline and Shelby went to give Sophia great big hugs, and Sophia hugged them right back. Then they all let go of each other.

Sophia: Well you both have a great night.

Jacqueline and Shelby: You too, Sophia. Thank you.

Sophia: You're both welcome.

And Jacqueline and Shelby left the building and headed out of here. And Sophia is getting Mario set to have some fun with the institute.

Sophia: (walking along with Mario.) Okay, Mario, let's have some excitement.

Mario: (walking with Sophia with his luggage.) Right you are, Sophia. Lead the way.

Jacqueline and Shelby were on their way out to their car.

Jacqueline: So what's it like being a super duper secret agent, Shelby?

Shelby: I thought it was motivating, and hot! I love it!

Jacqueline: Shit yeah! Me too. Well, shall we head back to Las Vegas?

Shelby: Yes, exactly.

Jacqueline: Let's go.

But before the girls went straight to their car, the paparazzi came over to the girls, started taking pictures, and asking them questions, and the girls didn't know what to do about them.

A paparazzi man: Hold it please! I want to get another shot of you girls!

A paparazzi woman: What are you ladies going to do next?!

A paparazzi black man: Are you girls going to fight crimes here in Los Angeles?

A paparazzi woman with a microphone: How did you Hot Heroines get obsessed in fighting crime like real heroes?!

Another paparazzi man with a microphone: How did the two of you first met up together as a team?!

Jacqueline: (to the paparazzi.) Look, we really want to head back to Las Vegas. Okay? We had a long week around here.

Shelby: Yes, we want to go home. So no more pictures and questions.

Jacqueline: Mm-mmm. Fuck no.

So the paparazzi went on their way, Jacqueline and Shelby went straight to their car, Jacqueline started the motor, and they were on their way back to Las Vegas from Los Angeles.

Jacqueline: Boy, we can't wait to tell Commissioner Norman Bleu and the rest of the police force back home what a wonderful hard working job we did for everybody.

Shelby: Yeah, we have been working like dogs getting after Joe Geyser and his nasty gang. But we had fun doing it, did we, Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: we did, Shelby. We had a great time, not a terrible time, mind you. In our business, we don't even know the meaning of the word terrible!

Shelby: Because we're two positive super agents here, that's why! We never think negative!

Jacqueline: Mm-mmm. Not at all.

Shelby: You know something, Jacqueline? You're the best hero and a true friend I have, and I like a lot!

Jacqueline: Aw, I like you too, Shelby!

Shelby: Thank you.

Jacqueline: You're very welcome.

The ladies arrived back to Las Vegas at the Las Vegas City Hall Police Department, they told Commissioner Norman Bleu and the rest of the other police officers how they both put Joe Geyser and his gang behind bars, and saved one of them from a nasty breakdown which is Mario Most Coli who went from bad to good.

Shelby: So you see, you guys, Joe and his gang are behind bars where they belong.

Jacqueline: And one of them has made good behavior, and his name is Mario Most Coli. So there won't be any more trouble when me and Shelby are on the case.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: well thank goodness you two ladies have stopped Joe and his gang from doing wrong to people, and saving the world. Too bad we couldn't join you girls by driving all the way to Los Angeles with you both because either it's too far for us, or we could've been blown to bits and pieces by Joe geyser and his gang.

Another police officer: Let's all celebrate! We have a great big surprise for you ladies over at the New Yorker Hotel's Ballroom!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) Are you two ladies ready for this?

Jacqueline: We are ready, Commissioner!

Shelby: as always!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Everybody let's go! To the New Yorker Hotel to the ballroom!

So everybody heads over to the New Yorker in Las Vegas. They all go straight to the ballroom to celebrate Jacqueline and Shelby with tons of food , drinks, all of the above, and nobody has never had a greater time with these girls like tonight.

A black police woman: (opening up the wine.) Ladies and gentlemen, let's get this party jammin' up in here!

Everybody: YEAH!

They all go for the food, the wine, the punch, the appetizers, and the coolest snack there are. The mayor of Las Vegas is having a great time at this party too.

Jacqueline: (to the mayor of Las Vegas.) Are you having a great time, Mr. Mayor?

The mayor: You bet I am, Jacqueline! This is the opportunity I have been looking for a long time!

Shelby: Same thing with us, Mayor!

The mayor: You bet, Shelby!

A male police officer: (holding a bottle of cool orange wine.) Anyone for any orange wine?

Jacqueline: Fuck yeah, I'll take some!

Shelby: Make that number two!

Everybody: We'll all take some, Sydney!

They all took some orange wine with their food with big smiles on their faces. Four more police officers came to the ballroom with a great big cake for the girls with twenty candles.

The four police officers: Congratulations, ladies for a job well done!

Shelby: Wow, check out that big cake, Jacqueline!

Jacqueline: And with our names on it as well, Shelby!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Make a wish, ladies, and blow out the candles.

The girls made their biggest wish of all that they would become heroes for life to save the world, and become very best friends with one another forever and ever! Then they blew out the candles, and everybody clapped and cheered for the girls.

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Another policeman: (to the ladies.) How about a speech!

Shelby: (to the officer.) How about you stop telling us what to do, Dude!

The officer: Sorry.

Shelby: It's cool.

Jacqueline: I'll speak up first off.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Go for it, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: Thank you, Commissioner. Well it's really nice of all of you to bring me and Shelby the pleasure that we deserve as heroes. We would like to thank you all, first off, for giving us the biggest opportunity and making us part of your team. If it weren't for any of you guys, if me and Shelby weren't heroes, we wouldn't be here. You all are the best, and me and Shelby thank you.

Everybody: (clapped and cheered.) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

Jacqueline: (to Shelby.) Hey Shelby, do you also have something to say to the force?

Shelby: (nervous.) Gee, I don't know what to say at all. I think you've got everything all covered, Jacqueline. But, I will say this. Even though I'm only a beginner of the force, I will try my very hardest to do my duty as a Hot Heroine just like my friend Jacqueline Christina Avellano for she's from Costa Rica, Mexico; and I'm from New York City, but parts of my family are from Europe and Canada. And together, me and Jacqueline are real great pals.

Jacqueline: You bet, Shelby.

And Shelby ran up to Jacqueline and started to hug her cheek to cheek, Jacqueline hugged Shelby right back, and the girls both kissed each other. And everybody clapped and cheered for them, and Commissioner Norman Bleu said this to everybody.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Okay, people, why don't we all have some cake! Shall we?

Everybody: Oh boy! Cake!

They all took a piece of the girls' cake, left some for the girls as well, and they all started to eat it. Then suddenly, a postman came to the ballroom, interrupted the party with a letter to give to the girls.

The postman: Excuse me, everyone! Sorry to intrude your festival. But I've got a letter to give to Jacqueline Christina Avellano and Shelby Edith Robbins.

Jacqueline: For me and Shelby, sir?

The postman: Yes. And it's from Mario Most Coli.

Shelby: Do you want to read it, Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: Sure.

So Jacqueline gets the letter from the postman, opens it up, and reads it.

Jacqueline: (reading the letter.) Dear Jacqueline and Shelby, How are you girls doing? I'm doing great! I just thought I'd get back in touch with you to tell you that the people at the Sophia Loren Institute are amazingly cool! They are making me part of their friendship, I'm getting into their activities, fun, and excitement, and the girls here are pretty just like you two! I'm having a great time here! What about you girls? How is the agency going for you ladies? I miss you both. Please get back to me when you both get this letter. I have been thinking about the two of you. And once again, thank you both for everything! Love you ladies, with hugs and kisses, MARIO MOST COLI!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Shelby started getting horny for Jacqueline again. So Shelby pulled her aside for a bit.

Shelby: (to Jacqueline.) Say Jacqueline, do you have a minute?

Jacqueline: (to Shelby.) Sure, Shelby, what's up?

Shelby: (to Jacqueline.) Well let's go ot the ladies restroom. (To everybody else.) We'll be right back, you guys!

So Jacqueline and Shelby rushed over to the woman's restroom, they go inside, go in one of the toilet rooms.

Jacqueline: Shelby, what's going on?

Shelby: Jacqueline, I'm so horny for you again because you're very big, tall, strong, sexy, olive skinned with high cheekbones, and I'm just small and perky, and I need your fetish next to mine. Could you slap your face hard for me? And I'll do the same thing for you.

Jacqueline: Wow, you sure couldn't get enough of me, can you?

Shelby: And your Mexican/European accent gets me very horny.

Jacqueline: Okay, Shelby. Here it comes.

And Jacqueline slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard and grunted "UMM" for Shelby, and Shelby did the exact same thing for Jacqueline grunting "UNH!" Then they took off each other's clothes, hugging, kissing, and having hot sex with one another real close!

Shelby: Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!

Jacqueline: Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Shelby: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

Jacqueline: UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Shelby: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

Jacqueline: UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Shelby: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

Jacqueline: UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Shelby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Oooooooooh.

Jacqueline: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Shelby: Ooooh, Jacqueline. That felt so good.

Jacqueline: Did you like that, Shelby?

Shelby: I love it, and I love you, Jacqueline.

Jacqueline: I love you too, Shelby.

Shelby: Thank you.

Jacqueline: You're welcome.

And they continue to hug and kiss each other in twenty minutes, then they let go of each other, put their clothes back on, head back to the ballroom, and back to join the party.

Another policeman: (to the girls.) Well, about time you ladies came back. What took you so long?

Jacqueline: Sorry. We both love each other too much.

Shelby: Yeah. Heheheheheheheheheh!

The postman: Well, I must be going now. Thank you all for your time.

Everybody: (to the postman.) You're welcome!

And the postman left the building, then Commissioner Norman Bleu has gotten a call from his speaker phone from his walkie talkie from a female.

The female: Calling Jacqueline, Shelby, and company! Calling Jacqueline, Shelby, and company! Please report to the MGM Grand stage immediately! Over!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Did you all hear that? They need us at the MGM Grand stage immediately!

Jacqueline: Maybe it's another crime wave!

Shelby: Or even something like that!

Another police woman: Well the only way to find out is to go over there and check it out.

A Hispanic policeman: Fuck yeah, muchacha! We don't want to miss this for anything!

Jacqueline: Mm-mmm! After all, me and Shelby are the main heroes of this field!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Well let's everybody move out!

Everybody: Yes, sir!

So everybody moved out straight over to the MGM Grand building. Then everybody heads over to the MGM Grand Hotel, Casino, and Theme Park stage, and guess who came back, "Cheek kiss;" the rock band. Alicia Fettuccine waited for Jacqueline and Shelby backstage to sing for everybody again.

Jacqueline: Alicia, what a wonderful surprise to see you again!

Shelby: Yeah, what's the stitch this time, Alicia?

Alicia: You two have got to sing for us with our band again! Hurry!

Jacqueline: Wow, another song with Cheek kiss! What do you think, Shelby?

Shelby: Let's ask the Commissioner and see what he says.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: I think you both should do it. You two would make great singers as well as super secret agents.

Another policeman: I think so too. What do you say, ladies?

Everybody: YEAH!

Jacqueline and Shelby: We'll do it!

Alicia: Not a moment to waste! Let's go!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: Good luck, girls!

Another police woman: Break a leg!

Everybody was rooting for the girls, and so was the band Cheek kiss. They were all glad to see the girls again.

Shannon: (to Jacqueline and Shelby.) Hi ya, birds! Great to see you again!

Steven: It's wonderful to see you ladies again!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Thank you all! Good to see you all again too!

Geraldine: So are we ready to rock some more, or what?!

Kory: Yes we are!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Let's do this!

Melissa: ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!

The band Cheek kiss started playing a slamming, jamming, fast paced, four count, rock and roll D# tune hit for everybody called What makes two females superstars?!" Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby start off singing the song.

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Jacqueline: They know how to defeat themselves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shelby: To put the criminals back on the shelves!

Steven: YEAH!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shannon: To keep all of worldwide clean!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

To stop criminals from making a scene!

Shannon: What makes a superstar a superstar?

They're cool at what they do!

No matter how much they fail, they do it better!

They do it for me, and they do it for you!

Jacqueline: And we won't quit until we're the best

At everything that we've done!

Shelby: For we'll get all the praises that we need

Whether we get some rewards, or none!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Jacqueline: They know how to defeat themselves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shelby: To put criminals back on the shelves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shannon: To keep all of worldwide clean!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

To stop criminals from making a scene!

Jacqueline: What makes a future woman a heroine?

She helps people whenever they're in a pickle!

She's always there for them whenever they need her

Especially when that person's in a big hassle!

Shelby: Well no tolerance of that when we're around

Because we want everyone to be safe!

Shannon: For these girls are what's happening, and they are the smart ones!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: It's just like putting what you like is yours in a safe!

What makes two females superstars?!

Jacqueline: They know how to defeat themselves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shelby: To put criminals back on the shelves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shannon: To keep all of worldwide clean!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?

To stop criminals from making a scene!

We keep all of crime! One! Two!

From being out of line! Three! Four!

We keep all public grounds! Five! Six!

Real safe and sound! Seven! Eight!

Jacqueline and Shelby: slapped their faces hard.) UMM umm!

And everybody started dancing up a storm to this song, including the cops.

A policeman: Wow! This music is keeping me rocking!

A police woman: (head banging!) Yeah, baby! Keep that music jammin'! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWHHHHH!

Commissioner Norman Bleu: (also jamming to this music. Now this is what I call a real swinging number! (To Jacqueline and Shelby.) You go, girls!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Jacqueline: They know how to defeat themselves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shelby: To put criminals back on the shelves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shannon: To keep all of worldwide clean!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

To stop criminals from making a scene!

What makes two females superstar?!

Jacqueline: They know how to defeat themselves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shelby: To put criminals back on the shelves!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

Shannon: To keep all of worldwide clean!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

To stop criminals from making a scene!

What makes two females superstars?!

They know how to defeat themselves!

What makes two females superstars?!

To put criminals back on the shelves!

What makes two females superstars?!

To keep all of worldwide clean!

What makes two females superstars?!

They know how to defeat themselves!

What makes two females superstars?!

To put criminals back on the shelves!

What makes two females superstars?!

To keep all of worldwide clean!

Alicia: Absolutely!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

To stop criminals from making a scene!

Alicia: Last one! WOOW!

Shannon, Jacqueline, and Shelby: What makes two females superstars?!

They know how to defeat themselves!

What makes two females superstars?!

To put criminals back on the shelves!

What makes two females superstars?!

To keep all of worldwide clean!

What makes two females superstars?!

To stop criminals from making a SCENE!

And the band came to a conclusion finish, the audience clapped and cheer, the band took a bow, so did Jacqueline and Shelby, and they all did a very great job at playing and singing.

Two young boys from the audience: We love you, Hot Heroines!

Then Shannon said something to Jacqueline and Shelby.

Shannon: You two ladies rocked! You both were sensational!

Jacqueline: Thank you, Shannon! You rocked too!

Shelby: You sure did!

Shannon: Why thank you, ladies!

Jacqueline: You're welcome, Shannon!

Shelby: Well, you guys. I do believe our work is finished.

Jacqueline: yes indeed, Shelby. So what do want to do now?

Shelby: Gee, Jacqueline, I don't know. I don't have a clue of what I want to do next.

Shannon: Hey, I've got it! Would you ladies like to tag along with me and my band, do some games, see some shows here in Las Vegas, and grab a bite to eat with us?

Jacqueline: Sure we would! Shelby, are you in with us?

Shelby: You got it! Let's do it!

Shannon: Alright! Everything is on me!

Jacqueline and Shelby: Cool!

And the band Cheek kiss started putting their stuff away from the stage, Jacqueline and Shelby helped them, everybody else left the MGM Grand stage show to go to other places in Las Vegas, so did the police and Commissioner Norman Bleu.

Commissioner Norman Bleu: (to himself.) Wow! This has been an exciting summer!

And that concludes this feature of "Hot Heroines!" THE END!


End file.
